Unbreakable Glass
by MugiChanx
Summary: Being Re-written, please read Unbreakable Glass:Revised when it's up Thank you!
1. An Everyday Accourance

**An Everyday Accourance**

**Sorry for the sucky summary minna, I didn't have enough room to fit everything on!**

**I hope you like wierd, complicated stories because my story is so strange, it may acctually be mush. **

**I've always thought of characters like Tsuruya, Imoto and Emiri to be quite mysterious and I finally came up with an answer to my questions. I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Constructive critisism is welcome! I suppose this is kinda my prolouge, well enjoy! :D**

**Mugi x**

**BTW, This chapter is ****not**** from Kyon's POV, but most of the chapters will be.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the world of Haruhi, everybody's brains would turn to mush with confusion :S**

The world was in chaos.

Everyday, the news told of more and more disappearances, deaths and suisides. A secret war was raging; not only here in Japan but across the world. Nobody knew it was happening but us. Mama and her people were trying to defend The Glass with all her might against The Sliders. It just didn't seem real, and I was willing to pretend it wasn't reality.

I went to school, played with my friends and watched T.V. Ate dinner, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

Still, I couldn't ignore it. Classmates disappeared and our class overflowed with new students who moved here to be away from the worst of the, in normal human terms, mystery.

My friends either moved or died; one special person had even been held captive until our people gave up a few arrested Sliders. But even he disappeared after a while. I knew something worse would happen, the question was, when?

But when I was in my first year of Elementry School, my question was answered. And the answer was - Now.

Then life changed forever. It had happened before, and not just to me but to my friends, classmates and even my own family but I didn't think it would happen again. Not now. Not since we became so strong and my people insured me it would all be over in a few months. Or maybe I was just willing that to be. However, when something like that happens to someone you love, you will do anything.

And I _mean_ anything.

I cried over her broken body, screaming into her chest. Uncle Koizumi pulled me aside and handed me the TPDD as large men ran around us. What was once my back yard had turned into a war zone. The ground shook, not the cause of bombs, but amazing powers and crackling energy. I wiped mud off my face and closed my eyes. I knew what I had to do. I had to put an end to this madness. According to Uncle Koizumi, my 'powers' were so rare in our kind of people, I was the only person around who could do this.

I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I was the only one who could possibly save her. I brushed away the tears and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

_____________________________________

I was standing in a room so amazing, I actually fainted the first time I saw it. Papa called it a 'Data Space'. The walls flashed colours I didn't even recognise, that wouldn't exist in the real world. I felt uneasy. Although I new they wouldn't hurt me, the people Mama told me were 'Aliens' scared me. They reminded me of The Sliders.

One alien walked up to me and put it's arms around me, to my horror. I tried to push away but it was too strong for me. I felt tears prick my eyes; I just wanted it to let go. The alien was distinctivly female, but I couldn't bring myself to address it in that sense.

"28Y0=72&L%_Su2U^^1yA"

It let go and I stepped as far back as I could. I didn't have much time left, and I really didn't want that to be the last thing I do here.

I ran and hugged Papa goodbye and the tears started to fall once again.

He kissed my forehead and carressed my hair while wispering in my ear softly.

"Be brave, princess," he choked as I sobbed uncontrollably, "I love you, and so does your Mama. Promise me to try and stay out of trouble."

Before I could reply, I slipped through The Glass and into The Unknown World.

When you have an experience like that, it makes you think a lot. I thought of all the people I'd lost, yet at the same time, all the people I'd found along the way. I thought of my friends, some dead, some who knows where, others in grave danger. I imagined my Mama and Papa's faces smiling at me and telling me it would be fine, and that they loved me. Uncle Koizumi and the strange girl who hugged me. Papa's friend with the pretty eyes and Mama's friend who had disappeared a while ago, along with her cheerful attitude and contagious laugh. Then someone else popped up in my mind, a person I had never met and had only seen in photographs - Papa's Sister. My Aunt. The first of many to go missing about 26 years ago. Why had she come to mind? As I pondered this, I had a feeling the space I was in had become my imagination, as I could see them all in front of me, waving as I fell. And then I hit ground.

_____________________________________

I suppose I'd have to get used to this - it was so cold!

I suddenly realised I was still wearing my pajamas which were ripped, muddy and had a few bloodstains. My hair was matted and wet - lets just say the water in my family's lake was rather grimy in these times. The last two hours had gone so fast, it felt like a few minutes.

I looked around this strange new place and figure that I was in a park, not unlike the one that used to be by my school. However, In place of my school I could see a large apartment building. The river was frozen over and the path was icy. There was snow as far as I see. It was dazzling, yet it was lashing at my face and numbing my toes. It was beautiful but it terrified me. If I didn't get out of here soon, I'd freeze to death.

I knew where I had to go, but getting there would be a problem. Snow is especially freezing when you have no shoes and are wearing a skinny pair of PJ's. But thankfully, Uncle Koizumi had arranged for her to come pick me up. Or it was just an amazing coincidence.

"B-but, you, here... I, um... huh?"

From her reaction, I instantly thought the latter.

I could almost laugh at the likeness. However, after what had just happened, I didn't think I'd be smiling for a long time, maybe even years, until I sorted everything out.

"I can't believe you're here!" she gasped after a lot of gaping and stuttering.

I nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. I needed to get moving if I was to find her. But in my heart, I knew I'd never be able to find the place anytime soon. I turned around to face the woman, who was still staring at me, as if I had just fallen from the sky from another world in my pajamas as a spy for a secret organisation. Well, to be honest, that was all true, although she had no way of knowing that.

"You're who he sent? His own daughter! That's terrible! How old are you, six?"

I pouted. Not her too... I was just small for my age! Worry does that to a person...

Anyway, she stared at me for a long time before whispering, "You should come get on some warm clothes."

I nodded and walked silently behind the woman, who looked so familiar, yet was practicaly a stranger. It kind of hurt, being treated like a colleuge by someone who should have hugged me and told me everything would be alright and not to worry.

Some tears escaped my eyelids as I replayed everything that had happened in the last few hours. Yesterday, the biggest of my worries had been not doing my Maths Homework and deciding what to wear to school. Now I had the fate of my world, this world and loved ones in my hands. I was 8 years old and I had to save thousands of peoples lives.

I felt like stopping and searching for that one woman that could change my life for good. The sooner I could get back home, the better, right?

But before I could make my decision, the woman in front of me turned around and knelt down. She took my hands and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Everything will be alright," she smiled, "don't worry about anything, Haruhi Suzumiya."


	2. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

**I'm Not Who You Think I Am**

**Hey again! LOL I can't stop writing this! Talk about a really quick update!**

**I don't think this is one of my best chapters, it's mainly explaining and stuff. I made Imoto have a scissors fetish XD**

**BTW I realize I made a few mistakes in my last chapter – It was supposed to say 4****th**** year, not 1****st**** year of Elementary school. :S**

**Anyway, here we go, from Kyon's POV.**

Owww!

Once again, my sister had left her pink unicorn scissors on my bed. Would that girl ever be normal? Girls her age collected toy ponies or dress-up dolls. But no, my sister had to be a freak and collect scissors. They didn't half hurt either!

As I grumbled and removed the scissors from my backyard, she came running in.

"Kyon-kun," she called, running around my room in circular motions with her arms out-stretched (don't ask.), "I'm going to Saki's slumber party and I need my unicorn scissors!"

Why did she have to call me Kyon anyway? Did she not know the meaning of the word onii? Or even just call me by my real name instead of that annoying nickname. Yare yare. Anyway, she stopped being a human aeroplane and gazed at my hand, in which the scissors were clasped.

"Hey! So that's where they went!"

She giggled and grabbed them before leaving with a little "tee hee!"

I waited until I heard the door slam, then decided to get my own back. I sneaked across the landing into my sister's bedroom and switched on the bedroom light. I was greeted by pink walls and stuffed animals littering the floor.

I remember my mom telling me never to go in my sisters room under any circumstances. I remember it being a strange request, as my sister was always allowed in my room, but I had stuck to it and never entered until today. I took in the room. A large bed with fairies patterned all over it, a pink desk covered in what looked like unfinished schoolwork and a small pink unicorn laptop with printer, scanner, fax machine, almost every appliance under the sun. She even had her own phone! Now I knew why I had never been allowed in here. My mom knew I'd get jealous! How come she had all this stuff, yet I'd only had a cell phone last year!

I walked over to the computer and pressed the power button. This was insane! She's ten years old! As I waited for the computer to turn on, I tried to come up with a reason why my little sister would need all this stuff. It's not like she needed it for school work, she was still in elementary school. Maybe she needed it for research? But what would she be researching? Aha! Maybe she was a secret agent and had a load of reports and secret files!

I laughed out loud. My sister, a spy? She was too loud, too hyperactive. The desktop appeared, with a picture of my sister's favorite anime, Sailor Moon, as the background. I clicked around her files.

Her computer was full of junk! Pictures of Sailor Moon and Tokyo Mew Mew and Card Captor Sakura. E-mails to her friends talking about Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew and Card Captor Sakura. Even stories about Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew and Card Captor Sakura. But surely they couldn't take up that amount of memory. Then I remembered what I had done with the 'Mikuru' folder.

I scrolled down and clicked the option 'show hidden files'.

Suddenly the desktop was overflowing with folders and files. I couldn't believe my eyes! I clicked on the nearest one named 'DE68_N_Y' and to my suprise, a blown up picture of Nagato appeared on the screen. What??? I recognised the book she was holding, something in German I think, which she had been reading only a few days before. Underneath was a small code: Yuki_N. I opened another file labeled 'DE92_A_R which was another picture, this time of Asakura; I felt my pulse quicken and my eyes widen in shock just looking at her face.

I suddenly realised what I was looking at. My sister had pictures of two Data Entitys, one of which had been taken only a few days before. Was my sister some kind of alien? Surely she wasn't a ESPer or a Time Traveler. I'd know, right?

One folder contained strings of code which made absolutely no sense, a picture of Haruhi and me on Tanabata 3 years ago, a third two simple words – John Smith.

Okay, Kyon, don't freak out. So your sister knows about John Smith. At least she didn't know it was me. And she had pictures of Haruhi! I started to have a feeling my little sister was more than she seemed. Another folder contained pictures of Asahina-san at about 25 years of age. No need to say she was still stunning. A picture of the park where I first met up with Nagato before she told me she was an alien, a report on a certain person named Misaka Saki, a picture of a young boy a little younger than my sister's age I didn't recognize. So many files and folders filled with mysterious pictures and codes and reports.

I opened up my sister's E-mail which was still signed on and clicked on her recent messages. A few were labeled 'Urgent'.

_Nothing so far to show any signs of change. I have been researching at home and I have a feeling the Sliders are undercover. By the way, I received word from your father who said they haven't tried to touch the glass in weeks, so they think they may be planning something. Of course, they have Koizumi on the case, so no need to worry. However, my superiors say it is really not a good idea to visit today, so tell Kyon's parents Misaka got the flu or something. Speaking of Kyon, I studied his behaviour today and he still seems oblivious. However, I must once again express deep concern for the fact that Kyon is very bright and is in a position to believe anything right now, so do try and stay in character! More deaths have occurred in the corporation but please try and stay positive. As your father said, "They were only aliens, easily replaceable." But please don't think of them that way. One happened to be a close friend of mine in this dimension, so please don't say anything too tactless around me, as you're bound to start me off. I send my love and will really try to find the location as we need to stop this as soon as possible. Stay strong!_

_Onee-chan x_

I started to ponder on this E-mail from 'Onee-chan'. She refuses to call me 'onii' but will call someone not even blood related 'onee-chan'? That hypocrite! How did 'onee-chan' know me? They must go to my school as they seem to be 'studying' me. And what was that about different dimensions? Although I was annoyed at this woman for being more like a sibling than me in my sister's eyes, I had to agree when she was lecturing my sister about the alien thing. So this girl was friends with an alien, huh? But she obviously wasn't one herself. Who did I know who was friends with aliens?

Before I could come up with an answer, however, the door creaked open and there stood my Little Sister.

She stared at me for a long time. Her eyes darted from me, to the laptop, then back to me again.

"I-I-"

"Let me guess," I said as my sister froze like a rabbit in headlights, "Misaka has the flu and you've come home to 'watch Sailor Moon re-runs', right?"

She just stuttered and blinked at me several times.

"Who is this 'onee-chan'? Why do you secretly have pictures of me and my friends? And are you really my sister, because your 'onee-chan' mentioned your dad and he sure didn't sound a whole lot like mine! He sounds like a jerk!" I hit the desk which made the laptop slam shut due to the jolt.

"Listen, onii-chan, I-"

"Don't start with the 'onii-chan' thing now! I want to know what your up to and who the hell your 'onee-chan' is! I want to know what she was talking about and the reason you have pictures of Haruhi and the Brigade on your computer! I want to know EVERYTHING!"

My sister opened her mouth, but then shut it again.

"WELL?"

"How much did you see?"

Her voice was different and sounded weary, like she had been through much hardship.

"Well, enough to know you've been spying on the SOS Brigade, have a secret 'onee-chan' who has been 'studying' me and know I'm John Smi-"

Damn!

My sister smiled and I had to think of a cover story on the spot.

"When I said I'm John Smith, I meant I'm... erm..."

"It's okay, Kyon, I already know."

I stared at her, dazed.

"Don't look so suprised! I promise I won't tell Haruhi, I have enough on my hands without worrying about her."

My little sister knew about Haruhi!?

"And of course I'll tell you everything! I was planning to tell you soon anyway, although Onee-chan told me you'd figure it out before I managed to. I guess she was right!"

She was back to my little sister again with the sweet and adorable voice.

I simply stared.

"Okay, to answer your questions. My onee-chan is a woman named Asahina Mikuru. According to my information, she is a close friend of yours, am I right?"

I simply nodded, feeling numb.

"I have pictures of you and your friends because they just happen to be parts of Organizations which I needed to keep track of. Are you aware of that?"

I nodded again.

"And finally, no, I'm not your sister. I'm your daughter. My name is Haruhi Suzumiya."

What the hell?

My mind was spinning and the ground seemed to be nearing my face...

The next thing I felt was cold water being poured on my face. My little sister had filled a measuring jug with icy water and tipped it all over me.

"What's going on?" I spluttered as my little sister pulled my sopping form to its feet. Wait, shouldn't that be Daughter instead of Little Sister? And my 'daughter's' name was Haruhi Suzumiya? This was too much. I felt I was going to faint again.

"Don't you dare faint on me again!"

Okay, okay! No need to be snappy. I could ground you for that! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

"Are you alright? Please don't let it be concussion!"

Oops! Did I just laugh out loud again? Damn Kyon, you've got to stop doing that!

"I'm fine, honest."

I looked into her face. Hey, she had the same nose as me! And the same colour eyes, only larger, rounder and a whole lot cuter! And her hair colour was almost the same, only a bit lighter. Wow, I could almost believe she was my daughter. But I do mean almost.

"How can you be my daughter?" I asked, "I think I would know if I had a daughter. Also, judging by your age, you would've been born when I was six years old!"

My 'daughter' shook her head and started to pace.

"And onee-chan said you were smart! I'm from the future, of course! But not only that! You don't have to worry because I'm not actually technically your daughter. I'm your parallel self's daughter."

Okay, how confusing! Wait, the guy I just called a jerk was my parallel self? And that still doesn't explain anything!

"Let me explain something to you. This may take a while but I will explain as fast as I can.

The world I come from is the Real World. The world that was created billions and billions of years ago. In my world, you had a twin sister. Your sister had extreme powers, almost Godly. Her name was-"

My eyes practically popped out of my head.

"Haruhi Suzumiya." I whispered in awe.

"Yes, thats right. When she was about my age, a war started. A secret war between The Sliders and what would become my parent's organization. The person they were after was Haruhi, because of her amazing abilities. By the time she was 25, Haruhi wished for a world where there would be no war and no sliders. By doing so, she created this world.

This world was created three years ago by none other than the real Haruhi Suzumiya. You were created by her. All your memories before you were 13 are fake, due to the fact that you didn't exist before then."

I had no idea what she was on about but I nodded out of habit.

"The Sliders found this world, as they have the ability to travel to other dimensions. They found this as a great way to have what they wanted – Haruhi Suzumiya. When she was 25, she was kidnapped by a group of Sliders. We have reason to believe she is here, in this world.

At the start of the war, every ESPer and Time Traveler in the world were part of the organization. But by last year, only a select few from across the world were still alive. My mother was killed when I was eight years old, by a group of Sliders. She was the leader of the whole organization and this was the point when Uncle Koizumi told me I had to come here to find my Aunt, Haruhi. If I could bring her back to her world, she could put a stop to the war and my mother wouldn't have died in vain. Haruhi's wishes for our world can only be granted in our world, so it is important I take her back."

My 'daughter' stopped to dry her eyes, which I hadn't noticed had been overflowing with tears.

However, I still had questions and I was eager to get them answered.

"So this organization you work for. Your mother owns it, right? Who is she?"

I was curious to see who my wife was in the 'real world'.

"A-A-Asahi-ina Mi-Mikuru," she spluttered over her sobs.

Shock flowed through me. This little girl was mine and Asahina-san's daughter! Too good to be true!

"And you mentioned Koizumi. What about Nagato? You never mentioned her."

"Wh-Who is Na-Na-Nagato-san?"

"You know! Humanoid Data Interface thing! Surely you must know her. I'm sure she would be a close friend of your parents!"

'Haruhi' looked confused. I tried to think of something.

"You had photos of her! Wait a minute, Yuki_N! You recognize that?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "She's an alien, right? I'm sorry, Papa tells me to stay away from the aliens. They are workers. No aliens are close to Mama and Papa. They usually go fight the Sliders and guard the glass while Mama and Papa sort out the files and important codes and stuff. They're insignificant."

By this time I could have grabbed her and slapped her around the face. How dare she say those kind of things about Nagato!

Wait a minute, what was it Asahina-san said?

_More deaths have occurred in the corporation but please try and stay positive. As your father said, "They were only aliens, easily replaceable." But please don't think of them that way. One happened to be a close friend of mine in this dimension, so please don't say anything too tactless around me, as you're bound to start me off._

As this was none other than Asahina-san writing, the 'close friend' could only be...

"She's dead."

The words were barely audible and I could feel my eyes welling with tears. Don't cry, Kyon! But this was the final straw. Asahina-san and Nagato were both dead and Haruhi could also be. How could this be real?

I knew it was only their parallel selves, but I still couldn't help the fact that for the first time in my life, I felt my heart was broken.

**Phew! Finally got most of the explaining finished. Please don't read this chapter and think 'TO MANY WORDS! NOOOOO!' Because I promise next chapter will be a lot better! Review please!**

**Thank you to AnimeCrystalPearl, Criminal Damage, BarretvsKyonvseveryoneelse and Mitsuko's Keyboard for their reviews. Thank you minna!! You've made me a very happy bunny.**

**Neapolitan makes the world go round :D**


	3. Why Is He The 'Favourite Uncle?

**Why Is **_**He**_** The 'Favourite Uncle'?**

**Mugi: OH MY HARUHI!**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Crystal: Just get on with it will you?!**

**Mugi:-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Crystal: God! Ok, what my sister is **_**trying **_**to say is-**

**Mugi: -ooooooooooooooo SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Crystal: Yeah, that.**

**Mugi: I haven't updated since FOREVER! Like, May! But the big-breasted Moeblob Mikuru was bugging me so I had to write her a One-shot to get rid of her. D:**

**Crystal: You know your gonna get loads of hate mail from the Mikuru Fanclub now, right?**

**Mugi: Ooops.**

**Crystal: Gah! You are such an airhead! Yare Yare...**

**Mugi: I am not an airhead! Your mean! BTW it's my birthday tomorrow and I just got this new computer...**

**Crystal: *over the drone* Neither Mugi nor I own anything to do with Haruhi, blah blah blah. Screw this. I'm gonna go watch the new episode of Endless Eight, IT REALLY IS ENDLESS! T_T**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

I stared at the young girl, dazed. There was just no way this was real. I mean, I've been through so much already, but this crossed the line. My sister was the daughter of Asahina-san and me from a different world? It couldn't be true.

And yet, I believed her.

Almost.

"Proof." I stated. "I want proof."

She gazed up from her fixation with the floor and gave a small nod. She reminded me so much of Asahina-san, I could die!

"Of course, you probably don't believe me."

She slumped a little.

"But I can't give you any proof. At least, not yet. You read the letter. Today is not safe."

She suddenly turned around and dashed over to her computer.

"DAMN! I forgot to write to Onee-chan! She's gonna be soooo worried! Oh, if only I hadn't had to do all this explaining nonsense. You're so annoying, Kyon!"

Okay, now this is _my_ fault?

I watched over her shoulder as she typed in an extremely long password in 2 seconds flat. The computer loaded instantly.

I'm so jealous.

After typing in a lot of random number, letters and symbols, her E-mail popped up.

Wouldn't it just be simpler to click on the E-mail button?

As soon as she opened her Inbox, 20 unread messages appeared.

_Haruhi,_

_Just writing to see if you are okay. It's been 10 minutes since you were suposed to contact me and I was wondering if you got my earlier E-mail. Please write back soon!_

_Onee-chan x_

_Sara,_

_Did you get Asahina-san's E-mails? Please contact me, My superiors are worried sick and nobody knows of your whereabouts. Please report back, even with just a few words. We need to know you're safe._

_Uncle Koizumi_

_Princess,_

_I'm so worried about you! Please write back, my angel! You're papa's very scared you're hurt. I'll have some special treats ready for your next visit. Just please, write your father an E-mail!_

_Daddy xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I did not write that! I absolutly refuse to acknowlage it!

_Haruhi Suzumiya,_

_If you are reading this, please write back immediatly! My superiors are on their way to your house to check up on you, see if your there. Everybody is going crazy, the organization is in caos. We will save you!_

_Your favourite uncle, Koizumi_

What did he mean, favourite uncle? How come he gets to be the super awesome agent while I'm the soft daddy who dotes on his 'little angel'?

"No! This is worse than I thought!"

Too right, I mean, I'm so soft and you seem really spoiled you know...

Hold on.

His superiors are coming to visit.

Now.

And my mom is downstairs, making tea.

'Haruhi' began to cry.

"This is all my fault, Kyon! I've messed things up and now my covers going to be blown! I'm so sorry!"

There was a sudden large booming sound and the ground shook. I raced downstairs.

"Mom!"

I dashed into my living room, and searched desperatly for my mom. 'Haruhi' followed, looking uneasy and fearful. I took in the room around me and gotn the shock of my life.

My mom was lieing on the sofa, sleeping.

There was a large, gaping hole in the wall.

The room was coated in white dust and rubble.

Two familiar faces were standing beside my overturned coffee table.

Haruhi was screaming, "No, Ryou! Don't!"

And one of them who I was guessing was Ryou, was holding a gun to my head, their hair blowing in the breeze and a rather large grin on their face.

**Mugi: Sorry this is such a short chapter. Hopefully things will get a whole lot more interesting now!**

**Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and put up with this mush so far. I really apreciate it!**

**Thank you also to my wonderful sister, AnimeCrystalPearl! Say Bye Crystal!**

**Crystal: Hope to see you soon, Minna!**


	4. Talking To Myself

**Talking To Myself**

**Mugi: Yay! Quick Update!**

**Crystal: She was feeling so bad about not updating she's been writing for two days straight.**

**Mugi: Yay! It's my birthday today! I am 14!**

**Crystal: Anyone reading this would of thought you were 10.**

**Mugi: You're mean! You may be a better writer than me but you're still my little sister! You can't say that to me on my birthday! *goes and cries under the bed***

**Crystal: Neither Mugi nor I own Haruhi or anything like that. I'm gonna go calm Smugas down...**

'Ryou''s eyes flashed as she pressed the gun harder into my head.

My eyes widened in shock as I took everything in.

Mikuru Asahina was standing there, completly motionless. She looked startled and her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. However, this Asahina-san was not my Asahina-san, but her older self.

And next to her stood a beautiful, twenty(ish) year old, Ryoko Asakura. Holding a gun to my head.

I began to panic.

What the hell was going on? My sister's now my daughter and Asahina-san (big) and Asakura have just blown up my living room.

'Haruhi' ran in front of me and pulled the gun away from my head and lowered it so it was facing her chest.

Um, I don't think thats a good idea, kiddo.

"Don't hurt him, Ryou! If you do, my father will hear of this! And mark my words, he will be so very angry at you!"

Asakura's eyes widened and her grin became a small 'o' of suprise.

"K-kyon-kun? Is that really you? Look at you all young and handsome!"

I glared at her, and to my suprise, she looked a little upset.

"I know what my other self did to you, Kyon-kun, so I understand that you're not very pleased to see me." She pulled the gun out of 'Haruhi''s grasp and slipped it into an inside pocket of her large black coat. "Especially as I just blew up your house and tried to shoot you."

She took a step back as Asahina-san aproached me.

Hold on, 'Haruhi' said you were dead.

"No, silly, it's me! From this world! I've been keeping an eye on things lately, and when Sara didn't answer any of my younger self's E-mails, I got worried. She's my responsiblity in this world, you know. I'm so glad she's safe!"

I nodded as but reverted my gaze back to Asakura as she hugged 'Haruhi' tightly.

"Who's this Sara you keep talking about?"

"That would be your sister's nickname!" Asakura smiled at me.

I wasn't asking you.

'Haruhi' blushed.

"My papa's secret name was 'John Smith'. So I decided my secret name would be an English sounding name aswell. I wasn't very accomplished at the English language at that time, so I picked an easy one to say. So I decided to name myself 'Sara Smith'. If anyone asked me my name from that day on, I would reply with that name. As my Aunt was called Haruhi as well, it saved all the confusion, so it became my nickname." She reddened deeper. "I was five years old!"

Sara (that's what I'm going to call her from now on, because somehow, today, I came to know 3 Haruhi's) let go of Asakura (much to my relief) and back over to me. She turned around to face the two beautiful women.

"I'm sorry about all the inconveniance, but I was explaining a lot to this guy."

I'm just 'this guy' now?

"As you can see, I am fine. So if you don't mind fixing our wall and getting out of here before Kyon's mom wakes up?"

Asakura shook her head and put her hand in her pocket again. I could tell she was grasping her gun again, so I pulled Sara behind me.

"I'm afraid thats impossible. Your father has requested to see you and your new 'friend'. He said you must come, even if I have to force you."

She smiled as she pulled her gun out of her pocket and looked at it.

"I don't have to forse you, do I?"

Asahina grabbed the gun and put it in her handbag.

"You're just dying for an excuse to hold this thing. Of course she doesn't need to be forsed to visit her father! She tried to visit him already today!"

Asakura shrugged and gave me a sweet smile.

"You're fine with it, right Kyon-kun?"

I had no time to answer before she grabbed my arm and pulled me close. Let go of me!

The world spun and I had a sudden feeling of sea-sickness. How strange. I saw colours I had never seen before, heard the strangest sounds and smelt burning rubber. Eww. Asakura's grip on my arm grew tighter and flew straight into a large figure.

THUMP!

He picked himself of the floor, then pulled Asakura, Asahina-san and Sara to their feet.

Um, hello, what about me?

However, as soon as I saw his face in more light, I was glad he hadn't helped me up.

Koizumi stood there, smiling at me.

All I can say is, I'm glad he hadn't grown a beard. That would have looked sooo strange.

"Hello, Kyon."

Hello Mr. 'Favourite Uncle'.

He smiled wider (if that was possible) and turned to hug Asahina-san.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Asahina-san! My, you do look like your self." Asahina-san giggled and blushed.

How was that even funny? And how dare that guy make Asahina-san blush!

Asakura look as though she could punch something.

Okay, whats up with her?

Sara ran up to me and pushed me toward Koizumi.

What the hell are you doing, kid?

"Kyon, this is Uncle Koizumi! He is Vise President of this Organization! And he is my bestest friend!"

She gave him a massive hug.

I swear, you are not related to me. How could you be friends with that? How could you betray me?!

"He's also Papa's buisness partner! They've been the best of friends since High School!"

Please tell me you were lying.

"Um, if you've forgotten already, we're supposed to be visiting Master Suzumiya now!"

Asakura looked miffed.

Koizumi nodded and began to walk in a northanly direction. Asahina-san tapped my shoulder.

"Asakura-san is a bit annoyed because nobody's talking about her. She's also the Vise President. However, since her and Master Suzumiya's break-up, her status has decreased rapidly."

Say what?!?

"What do you mean, break-up?!?"

Asahina-san laughed.

"The Kyon in this world secretly fell in love with Ryoko Asakura. However, she was an alien, and so they were never allowed to see each other. It was only when he became head of the organization he managed to talk to her. After about a year they got married. A few months later, he divorsed her. Aparently there was quite a row. He called her 'filthy alien scum'. However, Asakura still seems loyal to Master Suzumiya and is one of his best agents."

I gazed over at Asakura. I had to admit, I felt a little bit sorry for her. But only a little bit.

"I have to admit, I don't think I want to meet me. He sounds like a bit of a jerk."

Asahina-san frowned.

"Please don't think that, Kyon, he really is-"

"-here! Everybody wait here while I go speak to him for a second."

Only when I accidently tripped over Sara and pushed Asakura into the door, did I realize we had stopped.

Then the door opened and Asakura fell right on top of Koizumi.

Wow, arkward.

Asakura blushed and jumped up, brushing off her front and whispered, "I've got buisness to attend to."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

Asahina-san had helped Koizumi up and he was now straightening his tie.

"Master Suzumiya will see you now."

Sara's eyes widened.

"Daddy!" she squealed, causing both Asahina-san and me to cover our ears.

The sight before me was one I would never forget.

A thirty year old me holding my little sister/daughter in his arms and gazing at Asahina-san with a mushy expression on his face.

God, I don't look like that, do I?

"M-M-Mikuru!" he gasped, putting Sara down and rushing over to her.

Asahina-san sighed and hit him on the head.

"Don't be silly! It's me, Asahina-san, from The Haruhi World."

Hehe, that sounded weird. The Haruhi World.

He coughed awkwardly and straightened up.

"Of course, sorry, Asahina-san."

He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"You may all call me Master Suzumiya. I think that would save us all some confuesion, right Kyon?"

His voice made me shiver.

Why did I get to keep Haruhi's name instead of my own? It doesn't make sense.

"Itsuki, where is Ryoko? I had to speak with her."

Eww, me calling Koizumi and Asakura by their first names sounds weird.

"She had some buisness to attend to."

Suzumiya (I refuse to call him sama or Master) growled.

Seriously, he actually growled.

Sara was going through Suzumiya's desk. She finally found what she was looking for and raced toward me.

She was holding a photo album.

"Look, Kyon!"

She flipped the pages.

I saw pictures of the SOS Brigade.

Wow, we still existed in this world.

There was a group photo.

Asahina-san was smiling and her arm washeld out. Looks like she was taking the picture. She had a mischevious grin and was wearing the Brigade leader armband.

Now that looks weird.

Next to her was Suzumiya (I just can't say 'me') and Haruhi. Her hair was long and tied in two pigtails. She was blushing and trying to hide her face.

Wow, I thought I'd never see that side of her.

Then there was Koizumi, smiling (nothing's changed there). He was holding Haruhi's hand.

Tsuruya was also there. Probably to take the place of Nagato, as she was nowhere to be seen. However, on this photo, Tsuruya looked almost worried, no trace of her usually wide smile on her face.

But the weird thing was, we were all wearing the Kouyouen School uniform. No North High here.

The next picture was Haruhi, graduating from university. Wow, she must have been smart. I have to say, I've never seen her smile so beautifully. Especially of how camera-shy this Haruhi seemed to be. her hair was now in her signature yellow ribbons.

"That was taken a few weeks before she was kidnapped. She looks so happy, doesn't she?"

Sara looked a little sad, staring at the picture.

She turned the page again.

"At the same time, one of Mama's closest friends, Tsuruya-san, disappeared. I remember that Mmama was very sad and was crying a lot. She said Tsuruya had been expecting it. But nobody really paid attention to her disappearance. She had no family and her only friends were the SOS Brigade. Uncle Koizumi and Papa were so worried about Aunt Haruhi, they didn't really notice Tsuruya had gone missing. So Mama was very upset."

Sara sighed. After a long pause and several more photo's (mostly now of Asahina-san and Suzumiya with a few of Asakura), Sara whispered, "She used to give me sweets."

Okay, what am I supposed to say? How nice for you?

I suddenly realized I was looking a baby pictures of Sara. Sara squeaked and shut the book instantly. One picture fell out of Haruhi in a Yukata at an O-bon festival.

But when I tried to hand it back, she replied, "Keep it, we've got plenty."

Okay, that sounds a little bit disturbing.

Suzumiya sighed.

"Yes, that is my sister. Such a delicate creature. Poor woman. She was kidnapped by a group of Sliders. And I'm pretty sure that Tsuruya was a part of it all."

Um, nobody asked your opinion.

"Anyway, Kyon, Sara, could I ask you to step outside for a minute. I need to talk to Asahina-san."

Sara and I walked out of the large office.

Sara sniffled.

"Tsuruya most definatly did not hurt my Aunt! She was so much fun and she was always nice to me! I loved her to bits and Mama was very good friends with her. She is not a bad person."

I have to admit, I find it hard to believe Tsuruya would do something like that.

And so we sat there on the floor outside Suzumiya's office, thinking.

I was just about going insane (how long had they been in there? 2 hours, it felt like.) when Koizumi appeared around the corner.

"Kyon."

Don't call me that. I've only known you for 10 minutes.

He beckoned for us to follow and took us down a flight of stairs.

Sara and I followed, wondering where in the world he was taking us.

"Kyon, I have a favour to ask."

We arrived at a small door. I assumed it was a supplies closet or something. Maybe it was a cupboard.

Koizumi opened the door.

In the shadows, shrouded by darkness, and wearing a black outfit suitable for the military was a petite girl, lying on the floor, unconsious. And her face was very, very familiar.

**Mugi: Phew, finished. *recovered from her depression***

**Crystal: Yay! It's one of my favourite chapters next! I can't wait!**

**Mugi: Yes! A new character appears!**

**Crystal: A big thank you to everyone who reads this drivel!**

**Mugi: Also a shout out to Molly (CriminalDamage) and Jess whilst on holiday! I miss you guys! Hope your having a great time!**

**Crystal: And a late happy birthday to Sally! Two days late, but we didn't forget! Well, I didn't anyway...**

**Mugi: I did not forget!**

**Cyrstal: Sayonara!!**


	5. Why Is There An Alien In Your Closet?

**Why Is There An Alien In Your Closet?**

**Mugi: Another Update!!!!!!!**

**Crystal: On the same day! She seriously has no life.**

**Mugi: I do too, meanie!**

**Crystal: Yare Yare. This chapter better be good, Smugas, I've been looking forward to it!**

**Mugi: It will be! I promise! And, if it's not, I am really sorry! This **_**is**_** my first fanfiction, so it will probably be rubbish. T_T**

**Crystal: Neither Mugi nor I own Haruhi. If we did, people would have stopped watching/reading it by now.**

I could not believe my eyes.

"Koizumi," I asked, "why did you lock Nagato in a supplies closet?"

I was starting to wonder what this favour might be.

Koizumi simply sighed. I noticed his smile had disappeared. Wow, I've never seen him look so... sollum.

He turned to me and Sara and beckoned us inside. I was weary, but I decided to see what he wanted. I wasn't scared of _him_.

He shut the door behind us and switched on the light. A cracked lightbulb was dangling from the ceiling and cast a dingy glow across the room. I could see in better light that this Nagato was slightly different; she looked about Asakura's age and was wearing a cracked pair of glasses. I could also tell this was not my Nagato from the way she was sleeping. Sharp breaths and the slight twitch of the eyes. She seemed to be having a bad dream.

"Nagato." I whispered, shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me for several seconds. She then made a squeaky noise and dashed behind Koizumi.

This was definatly not my Nagato.

"Nagato."

I had to make her understand.

"I'm not the Suzumiya from this world. My name is Kyon and I come in peace."

Okay, that sounded incredably stupid. And why oh why did I tell her my name was _Kyon_?

She stared for a long time. I was used to the usual Nagato-stare but this just unnerved me.

After what seemed like a century, she nodded.

Koizumi, mind telling me what's going on?

"I found her when I was on daily patrol. She was just wondering the streets. She seems to be the only surviver of the latest battle."

Nagato just stood there, cowering behind Koizumi, blinking.

She blinks to much.

"How did you know her name was Nagato?" Koizumi asked, slightly suprised.

"She's a friend of mine in my world."

"Perfect! So you'll help me?"

If you tell me what you need help with.

"I need you to take this woman to your world and keep her safe."

Um, what?

"She'll never be safe here. I don't know why, but I just felt like I should help her. she seems so helpless and scared. You'll look after her, right Kyon?"

"Um, maybe, but I don't know where she xcan stay... I mean, I have no idea what to do with her."

It was then I realized Sara had been quiet for a long while.

"Sara, are you okay?"

I turned around to see her huddled in a corner. Only a few hiccups and sniffles were audible.

"Sara?"

"Please, just keep it away from me!"

"What's wrong? What are you talking about?"

"That alien! It's disgusting! Keep it away from me!"

Nagato looked down sadly. Her eyes were very shiny. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, Nagato, just ignore her!"

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

She nodded.

"But how?" Koizumi asked. Um, I thought you'd have a plan.

"I have no idea how I even got here, so don't ask me."

"Um, I may be able to help."

I turned around to see Asakura, standing behind me.

Woah, thats freaky! She didn't even open the door!

"Please, follow me."

She opened the door and walked down the corridor and around the corner.

"So, should we follow her?" I asked.

"Of course! Ryou-chan will help us!"

Sara's eyes were bright and her smile wide. Hey, if she hated aliens, why was Asakura an exception?

I turned to face Koizumi, who's face had changed to a kind of suprised awe.

"She never ceases to amaze me."

Eww. Gross. Keep your love life to yourself!

I sighed and ran down the corridor, pulling Nagato with me. I suppose it was this anti-Asakura. She wasn't the one who tried to kill me. She's a completly different person. I guess I can trust her. I mean, Asahina-san does, so I should really.

However, with that thought in mind, I charged forward to be greeted with a large crowd of people with the same uniform as Nagato, each looking straight at me. Suzumiya stood there, looking pretty proud of himself. Asahina-san stood there, looking pretty unproud of herself. And Ryoko Asakura stood there, sneaky grin on her face once again, and, once again, pointing her shining silver gun straight at my face.

**Crystal: Yare Yare. Mugi, why can't you make your chapters more exciting?**

**Mugi: Gomen! It will get a lot more exciting I promise! But come on! That was an exciting cliff-hanger, right?**

**Crystal: You used the same one as last time *sigh***

**Mugi: Huff! I don't care what you think! But I do care what the readers think, so please review!**

**Crystal: You do notice only I have reviewed since you've updated?**

**Mugi: *Sniffle***

**Crystal: Because of your boring chapters, I've run out of people to thank! Grrr... Okay, I thank Nagaru Tanigawa for creating Haruhi. However, I DON'T thank the creaters of the anime. How many Endless Eights are you going to do, guys?!**


	6. Why Didn't You Tell Me You Were My Wife?

**Why Didn't You Tell Me You Were My Wife?**

**Mugi: Update Alert! Update Alert!**

**Crystal: You do realise nobody cares, don't you?**

**Mugi: *completly oblivious* Wow! Chapter 6 already! I'M ON A ROLL! **

**Crystal: And she doesn't listen...**

**Mugi: I've just realized that all of these have been from Kyon's POV. But lots of others will come along! Maybe I should have combined some of my chapters, made them longer...**

**Crystal: Yeah. 6 chapters in and nothing exciting has happened!**

**Mugi: Jerk! It will get good! It's gonna be great and get loads of reviews! You just see!**

**Crystal: Thats seems a bit vain. You do know you're not even half as good as most of these people on FanFiction. And lots of them are younger than you!**

**Mugi: T_T**

**Crystal: We don't own Haruhi Suzumiya and you know the rest. I don't get why you have to give disclaimers on FanFiction. It is **_**Fiction **_**written by **_**fans**_** so it's obvious we don't own it. *sigh***

Good grief, not again.

Koizumi and Sara finally caught up with us.

"Kyon, wait up, you're going too-"

He froze in mid-sentence.

"I-Itsuki?" Suzumiya looked like one of those bulgy-eyed frogs.

Koizumi gulped and pushed Sara behind him.

"How DARE you try to betray me! I thought you were my friend! I trusted you!"

I had nothing to say to this. It seemed like one of those cheesy movies. How had Koizumi betrayed him, anyway?

Suzumiya tightened his hold on Asahina-san's shoulder and said, "Ryoko, there's a good girl. I will allow you to kill them."

I couldn't believe my ears. What the hell? Kill? That was a bit harsh, wasn't it? This guy's such a phyco!

Asahina-san screamed in protest and tried to grab Asakura, but Suzumiya was too strong for her.

"Hold on there, Kyon! I'm your friend! This is insane!" Koizumi was starting to panic.

Nagato whimpered from behind me.

After that, time seemed slow. Asakura pulled the trigger of her gun. I heard a loud crack and could see the bullet heading toward me. In the space of that time, I was knocked over by a small someone (who I was guessing was Sara, although it could of been Nagato, I guess) and fell flat on my back, followed by Nagato who fell into Koizumi. Then I heard the bullet hit the wall behind.

"RUN!"

That was most definatly Sara.

I grabbed Nagato and ran around the corner. It was a good thing the corner was so near; Asakura had good reflexes and was shooting very accuratly. Koizumi followed, with Sara in his arms.

"THERE! THAT ROOM! GET IN THAT ROOM!" Sara cried franticly. I yanked open the door and felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum; the world seem to spin and suddenly I was standing on nothingness. The room flashed one thousand different colours, some of which I didn't recognize (is that even _possible_?). I had been here before, I was sure of it.

It looked like the space Asakura (from my world) had created whilst battling the Nagato from my world.

Koizumi ran past, Sara grabbed my and Nagato's sleeves and we ran straight at the large glass wall in front of us.

The feeling after that was one of weird disorientation. I was falling through blackness and I had no way of telling which way was up. There was no air; I didn't even have to breathe. There was no wind, just blackness and the odd feeling I was falling. Sara had since let go of me and Nagato.

Wait a second.

I suddenly became consious I was still holding Nagato's hand. I looked over and saw her floating, her eyes closed. I could see she was crying. She could make no noise but I could tell she would be sobbing.

I pulled her toward me and gave her a big hug.

She must be so scared. We had no idea where we were and how long we would stay like this. But we still had each other and there was no way I could ever let her feel so scared and not do anything.

Then something hard connected with my back and both of us were tossed across the floor.

Ground?

Thank God we were somewhere.

Although where that somewhere was, I had no idea.

"It's fine. We're home." Sara picked herself up off the floor and brushed off her knees. She was wearing blue shorts, so her knees were cut and bleeding. Koizumi looked uneasy and shivered - his tie was ripped and his white shirt half coated in mud. I gazed over at Nagato to find her hair was matted and dirty and her glasses smashed on the floor.

Then it accourd to me.

"Asahina-san! We left Asahina-san!"

Koizumi suddenly looked sick and gulped. Sara's puffy eyes opened and they were full of fear.

"I never knew Papa could be so scary!" Sara cried, "I can't believe he would ever do something like that!"

I sighed and looked around. We were in that oh so very familiar park by the station. Where I had met Nagato and she had told me she was an alien. Where I had travelled to with Asahina-san (small) in the past and helped Haruhi draw messages to the Gods on the school field. Where I had gone back once again with Asahina-san and saved myself from Asakura's grasp.

"We should seek shelter." suggested an uneasy Koizumi, shivering in his thin shirt. Of course, it's night here, whereas we visited Suzumiya during his day.

"We could always go to my Onee-chan's place! That's where I went when I first came here!"

We're going to Asahina-san (small)'s house!?

"That is a very good idea!" I cried.

We began to walk and Sara gave a melancholic sigh.

"It's been 3 years since I walked down this path at night. Onee-chan found me and took me to her house. She had no idea why I was here, although she did know who I was. I was in my pajamas, so she gave me her coat and carried me home. Then she put me under the kotatsu and I went to sleep. When I woke up, I saw Mama. At least, I thought I did. It turned out to be an older version of Onee-chan. She was so kind to me."

Silence.

After a few minutes she whispered, "I miss my mom."

That was unexpected.

"Well... I'm sure you do! How did your mom put up with your dad all that time? He is such a jerk! It really isn't safe for you to see him, he's a nutcase! If he does anything to Asahina-san, I will personally kill him."

More silence. Koizumi was being strangly quiet and Nagato - well, it was usual for both Nagato's to act this way.

"So Sara, how exactly did we get here anyway?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Did I not explain that? I'm a slider. I was born one. Even though we are against The Sliders, I was welcomed to the organization with open arms. They finally had someone who could cross through The Glass! The Glass is the wall between our two worlds. Only sliders can get through it; that's why they're called Sliders, they slide through dimentions. The Glass is what the organization are protecting, to stop any more Sliders getting through. Uncle Koizumi and Ryou-chan are in charge of finding the Sliders that got through. My job is to find my missing aunt."

"How did Asakura get here without going through The Glass?"

"Ryou-chan? She and Uncle Koizumi use this device to transport to didfferent dimensions. I don't really know how it works, there is a lot of science involved."

I turned to Koizumi, an angry look on my face.

"You could of got us out of there with thst device! None of this would have happened then!"

He shook his head sadly.

"Ryoko Asakura was in possesion of the device at that time."

"We're here." Sara said. She reached into one of those hanging flower baskets on the wall and grabbed a key. She then opened the front door and switched on the light. There was nobody there to greet us.

"Onee-chan? Hello? It's Sara! Kyon's here too, and my Uncle Koizumi! Hello?"

I noticed she didn't mention Nagato. That Suzumiya guy has rubbed off on her.

Asahina-san came down the stairs in a fluffy pink dressing gown. How adorable! She was looking as cute as ever, with her hair tied in scruffy plaits.

"E-ehhh?!?!"

She stared for a moment, then said, "you'd better all come inside."

----------------------------------------------------------------

We all settled under the kotatsu as Asahina-san made us some of her famous tea. She had cleaned up Sara's cuts nicely and had even tried to wipe up Koizumi. However, the mud had still made a big stain on his shirt and it made him look very silly.

Both Nagato and Sara had been given fluffy dressing gowns and pajamas, although both me and Koizumi decided to decline. Asahina-san soon came in with a tray with 5 cups of steaming tea.

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

I nodded and told her of everything that had happened to me so far. it all seemed too hectic to have happened in just under 2 hours. My mom would be expecting me back home soon.

However, the one thing I didn't tell Asahina-san, was that her future self had anything to do with this. I especially didn't tell her that5 her older self was kidnapped by my parallel self. That would be crazy.

All through my explanation, Asahina-san stared at me with those goggly (yet cute) eyes and opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. Much like her older self had about an hour before.

"So," I asked, once I'd finished, "how come you didn't tell me anything about this? How come you didn't tellme you were my wife?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry, but that was classified information. Until you figured it out, I wasn't allowed to say anything."

I sighed and looked at the time. It was half past ten. I should get home. Sara had already fallen asleep, so I decided she could stay and I'd tell my mom she was at Misaki's sleepover. However, the thing that bugged me was - where was Koizumi going to sleep?

"Here of course, Kyon! I couldn't just toss him out onto the streets in a world he doesn't know, now, could I?"

Dammit, he must be the luckiest guy in the world. I am so jealous!

As I walked home, I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. Especially how an enormas hole appeared in my living room wall...

**Mugi: Okay! We're acctually getting somewhere now!**

**Crystal: There was still to much talking. I wanted some action!**

**Mugi: There was a bit of action T_T**

**Crystal: Pah! And Koizumi's a kidnapper, he stole that Suzumiya guy's daughter. Why is he called Suzumiya anyway. Why not his real last name?**

**Mugi: Well, I don't know Kyon's last name!**

**Crystal: Also on your plans, there is no mention of Koizumi coming with them.**

**Mugi: Um, yeah, I don't exactly know why I did that. But I wanted Asakura to shoot something, so it seemed to fit.**

**Crystal: Yare Yare. I thank our dad for buying us rainbow drops yesterday! (yum)**

**Mugi: Bye Bye Minna!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. A Sleepless Nights Sleep

**A Sleepless Nights Sleep**

**Mugi: H-hey Minna *sniffle***

**Crystal: She's upset because she has no idea what to do with Real-world Koizumi.**

**Mugi: God, I've just dug myself a hole I can't get out of!**

**Crystal: *sigh* I suppose I'll have to help her...**

**Mugi: Gah! No way! This is my story!**

**Crystal: She's so stubborn! **

**Mugi: Anyway, this is a bit of a filler chapter while I make a **_**lot **_**of changes to my plans. T_T Damn you, Koizumi!**

**Crystal: We don't own Haruhi Suzumiya. I can't be bothered to make any snide remarks, so there you go.**

I don't know what time it is. I only know that I have way to much on my mind to sleep.

Somehow, my mom hadn't noticed there had been any disturbance in the house.

How had the hole in the wall disappeared? It must be some kind of alien voodoo magic preformed by Asakura before we left.

Why had Suzumiya captured Asahina-san? I thought they were working together and everything. It's not like she's a supstitute for Real-world Asahina-san!

Why had he tried to kill both me and Koizumi? That still seems unlike him, even if he is a jerk. I could understand why he would be angry at Koizumi for helping Nagato, but death seems like a harsh punishment. He married an alien for gods sake!

Why would he put his daughter in danger? In his E-mail, he had seemed like such a sweet, loving father. If he really loved her, why would he order his Ex-wife to kill her?

Would Asahina-san (small) realise she couldn't contact her superiors anytime soon? Surely she would. What am I supposed to tell her? 'Oh acctually, I forgot to mention your boss has been kidnapped and is now stuck in another world with no escape'?

How could I face school tomorrow? As well as having absolutly no sleep, there were much more important things than school to deal with than school at the moment.

Wait, should I tell the SOS Brigade? Minus Haruhi of course. Surely they should know, maybe they could help.

Oh, right, Asahina-san already knows.

But it would be a good idea to have Koizumi and Nagato on the case.

What would I do about Real-world Koizumi and Nagato? Once everything was sorted out, they could maybe go back. But I refuse to let Koizumi live with Asahina-san for months on end!

Why had Koizumi tried to save Nagato? He didn't even know her name. And I got the feeling he had no particular view on Alien Prejudice. Why would he do something he would get in a lot of trouble for?

Unless he really cared about her.

But that's impossible, right?

Would Alien Prejudice ever end? Even if we got Suzumiya out of the way (or if he had a change of heart, which I have to admit, would never happen), would the aliens be free? Were there more alien haters? Was it a national thing? Or was Suzumiya just a weird exception?

What had caused Suzumiya and Asakura to break up? From what I heard, they seemed so happy.

And, knowing Asakura, she'd want revenge.

Wait a minute! Maybe this is some kind of Asakura revenge or something!

No, Suzumiya was definatly acting of his own free will. And it's not like Asakura can hypnotise people.

Why had Asahina-san looked so guilty? Surely she hadn't anything to do with it. All though she did look very guilty.

No. I refuse to believe Asahina-san would want me dead. There was absolutly no way that could happen!

Where had Suzumiya gotten hold of all these aliens? From what Sara had said, there were quite a few. Did he have contact with the Integrated Data Thought Entity? I'd have to ask Real-world Nagato about that.

Why was my parallel self so different to everyone elses? Koizumi's was a bit more stingy with his smiles and Nagato was still quiet, although she had a lot more emotion. From what I heard, Asahina-san was basically the same. What the hell was wrong with mine?

How would we find Real-world Haruhi? We had no leads and Sara had been searching for 3 years with no luck.

And what about this vanished Tsuruya-san? I had a feeling she played a part in this crazy situation.

What would we do once Haruhi was found? Sara never explained why it was so important to find her.

How would we get back to that world and rescue Asahina-san if the only way back was through The Glass? Surely they would be guarding it - and we'd probably be on the Wanted list.

If we did save the Real World from The Sliders, would Sara have to go back home? I kind of know the answer to that one, but I don't like it. It would be so weird without her prancing around the house and basically annoying the hell out of me.

How would my mom react, when she disappeared? Hold on, how come she thinks Sara's her daughter anyway? Me as well. I definatly remembered her being born. And I'm sure my mom did. She was there, after all.

Hold on. All my memories before I was 13 are fake. Maybe, with a bit of Data Manipulation, all my memories had my sister edited into them. Ha, that sounded weird. But it is a possiblilty.

I don't know what to think about the Sliders. From what I've heard, The Sliders are trying to get into this world through the Glass.

Why not let them?

Nobody said they were a threat. If they did, all this information came from Suzumiya anyway, and I definatly don't trust him.

Maybe I'm taking the wrong side?

...

I really don't know what to think anymore.

I really don't know how I'm going to face school tomorrow either. Dealing with Haruhi seems a lifetime away.

Ow. I just turned over and lay on those darn scissors!

**Mugi: You like my ending?**

**Crystal: Meh. I'm as confused as Kyon. How are you going to explain all of that without making this fanfic 400 chapters?**

**Mugi: um, I'm not sure. But I've got an answer for almost all of them!**

**Crystal: God! This story is so confusing!**

**Mugi: Hey, guess what! *oblivious once again* I got a review! WOOOOO!**

**Crystal: It's not that big a deal. So you got 1 review. Yipee.**

**Mugi: Thank you sooooooo much to Forty Two42! You have made me so happy! I'm glad you find it interesting!**

**Cystal: And I'm glad this talk is almost over. Bye bye Minna!!!!!!**

**Mugi: Yes, goodbye!**


	8. Murdered By Her Best Friend

**Murdered By Her Best Friend**

**Mugi: Yay for Updates!**

**Crystal: Finally, a chapter that isn't in Kyon's POV! I wonder if anyone will guess who it is?**

**Mugi: Probably. In fact, they will. Because it will be so obvious.**

**Crystal: Yeah, knowing you. You can never keep a secret.**

**Mugi: Whatever. By the way, if you've read the first chapter before I posted this, I made a tiny correction. The thing about Koizumi giving Sara a TPDD - Not gonna happen anymore. So now my story will probably make sense. Well, more sense anyway.**

**Crystal: It will most definatly **_**not**_** make sense.**

**Mugi: *sulks in annoyance***

**Crystal: Neither Mugi, nor I, nor anyone on fanfic owns Haruhi Suzumiya. Why do I always have to give the disclaimers, they annoy me...**

_8th September, 2000_ **(I'm basing this on when the first book was published, which was 2001. So this person was 17(ish) in 2001. Just so you know. So they were 16 when they wrote this.)**

_Dear Diary,_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_I started high school today. Kyouyouen High School. I have to say, the outfits are really CUTE! I was really nervous, walking down the road. None of my friends had come to this school. In fact, every single one had gone to North High. Why anyone would want to go there, I don't know. It's not half as good as Kouyouen. We have a lot of new technology and some of the best teachers in the area. And we have AC._

_I walked through the large iron gates and into the school hall._

_Then the Headmaster said some things that I forgot already._

_We walked into our new classroom. I told everyone my name and that I liked Spy Novels. Nobody paid much attention to me. Thank God!_

_That was when I met him. that Suzumiya-san. Come to mention it, I don't know his first name. All I know is a stupid nickname his sister made up._

_Kyon._

_Anyway, he stood up from behind me and anounced to the class:_

_"My name is _____ Suzumiya (Like I said, I forgot his first name). If any of you are different, come speak to me. If you know of any aliens, time travellers, ESPers or sliders, come tell me." He flashed this grin, which I have to say was pretty cute, and sat down._

_Everybody was shocked. I had no idea what to say. Some people shouted "Freak!" and laughed._

_But I had to admit, I had a weird feeling. A feeling that something big was going to happen, and I'd be a part of it._

_God, this guy had me thinking weird things._

_Then a girl stood up from behind him. She had long brown hair, tied up in a ponytail in a pink ribbon. I could tell she was nervous by the look on her face. Her skin was tinged with green._

_"H-hello! My name is Haruhi Suzumiya! I am from East Junior High! I am a twin!"_

_Then she sat down._

_Phew, thank god she made it through. I thought she was going to faint._

_Then I noticed she must be the weird guy's sister._

_I had to say, they were an odd duo._

_The brother was so confident. He had no problem saying all that weird stuff in front of his classmates._

_On the other hand, his sister was so shy!_

_Her face was now a rosy pink and she was slumped down in her chair, as if trying to hide herself under the desk. Her legs were still shaking._

_Anyway, we went through our first few classes, which I had to admit were sooooo boring, I almost regretted applying for this school._

_But the weirdest thing happened at lunch._

_I was kidnapped._

_By that weird guy that sits behind me._

_I was pulled into a room, filled with books._

_The door was locked behind me._

_And I stood there, facing a very odd few people._

_The weird twins from my homeroom._

_A guy with a plastic smile and nice hair._

_And a second year with a lolita face, a large, mischevious grin plastered on it._

_A senpai!_

_I gazed around at these interesting people when the weird guy said:_

_"Starting today, you are a part of this club! You are the perfect bookworm! You like novels, right?"_

_And then I said, "Um, I have no idea who you people are, but I'm not a bookworm. I just like Spy Novels."_

_The senpai grinned._

_"So you want to be a spy?"_

_I thought that question was the most hilarious thing I had ever heard._

_"HA! ME A SPY! THAT'S A GOOD ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Or something like that anyway._

_Then Weirdo said, "pah! she's not a bookworm at all!"_

_The senpai said, "I like her. She has a weird laugh. She will be my friend!"_

_Then Scardey-Twin shuddered._

_So I became part of this club._

_And guess what it's called. The SOS Brigade._

_That's right. SOS Brigade._

_The __Saving the world by Overloading it with fun Secret spy __Brigade._

_How weird._

_21st February, 2002_

_Dear Diary,_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Today, the weirdest thing happened._

_I was walking home from school. I was kinda lonely because Mikuru was ill and everyone else walked the other way._

_Anyway, I was walking and thinking about whether I should pay Mikuru a visit when this car pulled up. It was my Math teacher. He was sitting in a big red car and was being driven by this old guy. Anyway, he said he wanted to talk to me so I got in the car._

_He told me of so many things, I can't write them all down here! He told me that I was special. I had a super secret special awesome power. I could shift through dimentions._

_I could go to other worlds._

_They existed too. Sensei told me that he was part a secret organization and I was asked to become a member!_

_It's like my dreams were coming true! I was going to be an Agent!_

_Anyway, this organization, it's full of Sliders. That's what I am, a Slider._

_Sensei said our mission was to find this girl. Nobody knew her name, which I thought was weird. But I knew this organization needed to find her._

_She must of been a bad person._

_Anyway, I was told not to tell anyone I was a part of this organization. It had to be kept a secret._

_So you, Diary, are the only person I've told._

_It was so amazing! I will be visiting the HQ everyday and I can't wait!_

_14th July, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had the most shocking news today. It is so terrible, I can barely write it down._

_Mikuru is one of _them_._

_She told me at lunch today. We were sitting in the clubroom, eating our lunch together. The twins were eating in the cafe today and Koizumi follows Haruhi around these days so he had gone with them._

_It was silent, which was unusual; we both usually had a mountain of gossip to get through._

_Then it happened._

_She turned to me and said:_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_I thought it was a bit of juicy gossip, so I listened intently._

_"I've been chosen to be a part of this Organization! But you musn't tell a soul, kay?"_

_I was shocked. I asked her which organization._

_"I'm sorry," she winked, "that's classified information."_

_I knew then I had lost her. For good._

_I walked out of the room. That was the last time I will ever enter that room again._

_2nd August, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day. I have been ordered to be a part of the group that finally cross The Glass. Finally I will be free to walk around as I choose! There is one small task to be done before I get that freedom._

_I must capture Haruhi Suzumiya._

_Yes. It turns out my old friend from High School was the girl I had been looking for from the start._

_And I am all too happy to obey these orders._

_She joined it too. That organization. The same as her brother and Asahina. And her loser boyfriend Koizumi._

_How dare they think of me as a terrible creature! I am a human being, just like everyone else!_

_When we capture her and cross The Glass, I have been told to take her to a certain location that will become my home. I have also been told to use our Cell Deformers and take the figure of a 17 year old girl. I have no idea why. Not yet. But I know I will be free at last to go outside without disguises or the cover of nightfall._

_I will at last be free!_

_7th December, 2020_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been chosen for a mission. It has been nine long years since I have been over to that world._

_I started high school last year. That sound strange. I am, by now, a 34 year old woman. However, my task is to be a teenager and enroll at North High, of all places._

_Last year, I found out why. Haruhi Suzumiya's self of this world had also enrolled. By now I realised what my boss had in mind for me._

_Capture Haruhi Suzmiya. Again._

_Anyway, this mission. I was simply to get back to headquarters and help transport about ten young Sliders to the Other World. That was it._

_An it worked fine. I infulrated the oppositions HQ via The Glass and took care of the Data Entities blocking my path._

_I got outside and waited to meet my people. That's when it happened. The alarm was raised by what I know now as one of those pesky aliens._

_My people had no choice but to attack._

_However, I stayed hidden behind my tree. No need to get hurt._

_Agents flooded out of the building._

_I instantly regonised that Suzumiya. I heard he owns the whole corporation now. Anyway, he was followed by his dear Asahina. I heard they had got married. It almost made me sick when I heard._

_I saw my Slider, the young boy I was supposed to be looking out for. He was stelthy, I'll give him that. But he tripped over his laces. Stupid boy._

_That's when it happened._

_Asahina turned on him and pointed her tranquilizer gun at him. Stupid people didn't even have the bottle to kill._

_I knew I couldn't afford to let him die, stupid as he was. So I ran over to him._

_"Hey, Mikuru!" I called out to her._

_She turned her head at my voice._

_And then I shot her._

_I have to admit, it was one of the worst things I've had to do. But it was nesessary._

_The Agents instantly stopped. There was no need for any of our disguises. We dashed as quickly as we could._

_I watched from a window, seconds before I was to enter the room containing The Glass. I saw bodies on the floor, some Sliders, some Agents. I saw a little girl, lying over Asahina's body, crying. Must be her little brat, Haruhi._

_And I saw a young girl with long blue hair gazing up at me, a small grin on her face._

I frowned asI read over these three Diary entries out loud. I had been so nieve back then, in High School. And then I carried out my mission.

I burned them.

I turned to my housemate, who's beautiful eyes were filled with terror and tears, as I whispered:

"That's right. Asahina Mikuru is dead. And your brother's next."

**Mugi: I almost cried writing this one! T_T**

**Crystal: Your such a crybaby!**

**Mugi: T_T**

**Crystal: Anyway, a bet you guessed who wrote this!**

**Mugi: Oh well. I need to work on my endings.**

**Crystal: Thank you to everyone who reads this and Forty Two42 for inspiring my sister and giving her an idea.**

**Mugi: Oh yes! Thank you so much! You cured my writers block!**

**Crystal: Bye Bye Minna!**


	9. I Finally Wiped That Smile Off Your Face

**I Finally Wiped That Smile Off Your Face**

**Mugi: It's so quiet! My sister is in bed and I'm kinda lonely.**

**But the peace and quiet is nice.**

**Um, I don't really know what to say now. Um...**

**Oh yeah! The story has reached its midway point! At least I think...**

**Anyway, this chapter will seem a bit more normal. From Kyon's POV...**

**Um, I suppose I have to give the disclaimer. Um, Haruhi Suzumiya doesn't belong to me and, um, yeah...**

I was hiding in the shadows of a large castle. Don't ask me how I got there. I just knew I had to find the beautiful princess, locked in the tower.

Drippy, I know. Yet no matter how stupid the situation was, it was nessesary for me to find her.

I tiptoed across the courtyard and flattened myself against the wall.

And then it caught my eye.

A shadow disappear around the corner. A most definatly HUMAN shadow. I couldn't believe it. All the humans lived underground, completly oblivious to the secret war raging on the surface.

I ran around the corner and saw the ends of long hair fly around the corner.

I began to follow further, then got a hold on myself and remembered my mission. I entered the castle via the window and ran down a shadowy corridor. Once again, I saw movement in the corner, shrouded by shadow.

"- be a dear and go call for the maid. This floor is filthy!"

I instantly regonised the voice and hid in the shadows. A beautiful woman ran past, shouting "KIMIDORI! DO THE FLOOR!"

I went to run into the next room, when something grabbed my hand and whispered, "Don't leave me, John."

I jumped half a mile, which of course alerted the Royal Guard, and suddenly a thousand Kunikida's were chasing after me. I ran from room to room, seeing only flashes of it's contence: A dining hall, a weaponry room, a bedroom that seemed to belong to a little girl, a library, a gym, a shopping centre, a stage (this was getting ridiculous now) and suddenly I came to a holt facing a very familiar door. The sign read 'Literary Clubroom'.

There was no longer any sign of the Kunikida's, that woman or the King. In fact I was no longer in the castle! I was in what appeared to be a large house of some kind, although where, I don't know. There was complete silence all around.

I picked up a key from the floor. It was very dusty, as though it had not been handled in some time. Engraved on this key were 4 initials: T.P.D.D.

I pushed open the door.

The sight before my eyes was a terrible one.

There was the princess, chained to a chair in the room.

I was about to race to her aid and unlock the chains, when a young voice whispered, "Is that really what you want to do, Papa?"

I whipped around, but there was no sign of the young girl, who's voice it must have belonged to. However, I suddenly noticed, on the table was a cage. That was not there two seconds ago!

Inside the cage was a young woman holding a book to her chest. Silent tears ran down her face and she opened and closed her mouth, but no sound was created. She shook the bars fustratedly and sobbed uncontrollablly.

I'd never seen such a pitiful sight in all my life.

I pushed the key into the lock and turned. However, the key didn't budge.

It was then I noticed the word above the lock read: Haruhi Suzumiya.

I had to get her out of there!

I looked into those overflowing eyes and hit the bars, over and over and ov-

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-_

God dammit, I'm trying to sleep here!

I opened my eyes lazily.

I swear, I had had the worst nights sleep ever!

Not only had I fallen asleep at 4 in the morning, I also had the most restless nights sleep in the history of sleep!

I had no idea what I had been dreaming about, although I remember being chased by thousands of Kunikida's, each screaming my name. I think I will keep that detail to myself anyhow.

My journey to school was that of an ordinary day. It makes me wonder there was such incredably crazy and complicated things going on right now. It was just a normal school day.

Yet I knew I was on the wanted list in another world, being tracked down by a crazy person who just happened to be me and was currently hiding a 30 year old Koizumi, an alien on the run from being put to death and a small girl who happened to be my daughter at Asahina-san(small)'s house while I figure out how to save Asahina-san(big).

My life has never been so hectic. And that's saying something.

Anyway, my journey to school. It was rather ordinary, although I was greeted by Tsuruya-san and ended up telling her about the fact I had an odd dream (although I didn't mention the Kunikida thing. She would get the wrong impression and would inform the whole school we were going out by lunchtime).

She smiled and told me I 'was a megas crazy persons, nyoron~'.

Pah.

I sat down in homeroom and turned to Haruhi. Usually she would have stabbed me with a ruler or grabbed me by the tie to say something completley irrelivent. Instead, she was resting on her desk with her head in her arms.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?"

I got no responce.

"Haruhi?"

I shook her slightly. She opened her eyes, then sat up straight in a flash.

"Kyon! What are you doing? I was just thinking!"

Yeah, that's why you have drool on your face.

I shrugged and turned to the front, where Okabe was probably blabbing on about handball and what-not.

However, handball was not mentioned at all that day.

There was a new topic of interest for the students.

A new teacher. And apparently the girls were drooling all over him. Who loves a teacher?

I mean, I'd understand if it was a guy fresh out of university, but from what Okabe said, this guy was about his age. And that was _ancient._

If I remembered correctly, I was sceduled for Science in the period before lunch. The new teachers class.

That would at least be slightly interesting.

Lessons went on as usual. The only thing that slightly unnerved me was the fact that Haruhi was staring out the window, eyes glazed over, completley out of it.

That was strange.

Anyway, our English teacher left and left us to wait for the new teacher. I was about to walk over to where Taniguchi and Kunikida were sitting but then remembered my dream, so decided that until I forgot that little detail, it was best not to speak to them.

Instead, I turned around to face Haruhi, who was now snoring slightly on her desk.

So she'd had a bad nights sleep too.

I suddenly heard an enormas gasp from all the girls in the room.

I turned back round to the front and gasped too.

Standing there was none other than 30 year old Koizumi.

...

What the hell was he thinking?! Haruhi's in this classroom and if she saw him, she would instantly regonise him.

Wait, as long as Haruhi was sleeping, he might be okay.

At that moment, I heard a sleepy moan from behind.

"What's with all the noise? Kyon, what's going on?"

DAMN!

Haruhi was in awe.

"Hey, that guy looks like Koizumi-kun! Is he his dad or something?"

Phew, she really _was_ nieve. I nodded.

Yeah, I've seen him before, when I went to visit Koizumi."

"Oh. Cool." I can't believe she baught that! I mean, when would _I_ ever visit _Koizumi_?

The lesson carried on as normal, although I have a feeling the girls didn't learn a thing.

The bell rang and lunch began. Haruhi dashed off and shouted something about 'finding out about the new teacher.' Well, at least she was out of the way.

I walked over to Koizumi and grabbed his sleeve.

"Come with me!"

I pulled him through the corridors, felling a little like Haruhi, and pushed him into the SOS Brigade Clubroom.

I realised Nagato was the only person in the room.

"Nagato!" I cried, causing her to look up from her book and blink at me. I must have suprised her. "Make sure this man doesn't go anywhere!"

Koizumi waved at her and said, "Nagato-san, right? Nice to meet you!"

I stared at him, with a weird expresion on my face for a few seconds, then rushed out the clubroom in search of Koizumi. I had not to search very far and cornered him by the vending machine, dragging him by the tie to the clubroom. I'm starting to enjoy being Haruhi!

Once we arrived at the clubroom, I locked the door and announced:

"Everyone, I have something to tell _you_ for a change!"

Real-world Koizumi smiled, Haruhi-world Koizumi also smiled, but looked confused and even Nagato marked her page with a bookmark and placed her book on the table, staring at me.

"Right, well-"

How did they come up with those amazing speeches? I could not think of a single word to say.

"Um, basically, yesterday, some stuff happened and, erm, it was important stuff so I thought I should tell you."

Nagato simply stared and two blinding smiles flashed my way. I decided to tell them what I had told Asahina-san.

"- and so, this Koizumi is on the run and the other Nagato is hiding from another Asakura who is trying to kill her. Well, and Koizumi and me too. And maybe Sara. Although why he'd try to kill his own daughter, I don't know."

I looked up. Nobody had moved a muscle. Come on guys, that's slightly scary.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Of course, I didn't tell Asahina-san this but her older self is trapped in the Real-World with no way to get out. I've got to figure out a way to save her. I thought, maybe, you could help."

At this statement, the blinding light from my right side disappeared. I turned to see that Haruhi-World Koizumi had dropped his grin and was now frowning slightly.

No way! I finally wiped that smile of his face! I might be seeing things!

Koizumi turned his back to me and said, "Well, this is a most sudden turn of events. I would never have thought this could be possible, although I never quite ruled it out. But if all I suspected was true..."

I have no idea what he's talking about either.

Anyway, I turned to Nagato, who had been quiet this whole time, although that was usually for her anyway.

"Did you know about this, Nagato?"

"I did."

"Did you not think to tell me?"

"You did not need to know."

And with that, she pick up her book and began to read again.

I give up.

I sat down and ate my lunch while Koizumi rambled about things I didn't understand. I glanced over at Nagato every once in a while, but she was once again in a trance, reading at lightning speed.

I made my way to leave, but only Real-World Koizumi noticed. Haruhi-World Koizumi must really be worried. I'd never seen him so serious.

______________________________________

Once the Brigade meeting was over (it lasted about 10 minutes because Haruhi was practically asleep on her feet and told us there would be an extra long meeting the next day as she had 'things to take care of'.) we all waited for Asahina-san to change and walked down the hill toward her house. When I say we, I meant Nagato and Me. Real-World Koizumi had already left after classes and Haruhi-World Koizumi disappeared without even a goodbye. Although he had kept up his act and smiled the whole time he was here, I could tell it was strained.

Asahina-san opened the front door and was met with a wonderful smell. I heard somebody shout, "The door!" and Sara came racing down the corridor, tackling Asahina-san and both of them landed in a heap on the floor.

"Onee-chan! Guess what! Uncle Koizumi and I made you dinner! I hope you like Nabe! And!- oh, you have visiters."

She looked up at me and shouted, "Kyon! And Nagato-san! Welcome home! Uncle Koizumi and I made you dinner! I hope you like Nabe!"

Yeah, uh, you just said that.

I ruffled her hair and we walked into the house. She squeaked in protest and did that human aeroplane thing she had done yesterday. Asahina-san invited us into her main room and we all sat under the kotatsu as we had done last night. Well, almost all.

"Hey, where's Nagato-san?" I asked Asahina-san, who placed the pot on the table and began handing out bowls.

"Oh, she's in the garden. I will go call her."

She left as we all dug in, then appeared some time later with Real-World Nagato. Haruhi-World Nagato simply continued eating. However, Real-World Nagato took one look at her other self and gave a small shriek.

"Ehhhhhhh???"

Sara looked down and gulped down her stew. In about two minutes she had scraped her bowl clean and had left with a, "I'm done! Bye!"

Real-World Nagato looked down and stopped eating.

I was furious. How come she liked my Nagato but completly hated hers? Did she not know my Nagato was an alien? But that was impossible, she told me she knew about everyone in the SOS Brigade. I really don't get what's going through her mind.

Asahina-san and I talked over dinner, but we could not think of a single solution to our current situation. The only way, it seemed, was to find Real-World Haruhi. Or make sure Suzumiya-san left the organization, track down Asakura and all his guard and find a new leader who wouldn't cause any harm. Neither sounded practical, but we decided it would be best to stick to Sara's mission and find the missing Haruhi.

Once I had eaten all of the delicious food in my bowl, I thanked Sara's Uncle Koizumi for the food and headed upstairs. I knocked on the door of the bathroom and heard a loud sniff. Then the door opened and Sara, trying not to let her voice break, said, "Can't you s-see I'm in the b-bathroom!"

I kneeled down to hug her, but she shut the door in my face. I sighed and sat down with my back against the door.

After a long silence, Sara whispered, "I know you think I'm a bad person."

"Of course I don-"

"Yes, you do. And I do too. I just can't help it. I tried to convinse myself she was a nice person. She wasn't going to hurt me. And I do kind of believe it! But she reminds me of all the things Papa did to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he uses the aliens as kind of servants. They do the chores and Papa tells them to do such terrible things. And he... he beats them when they don't do it right. She... you know, Nagato... she just makes me think of all those things..." She began to cry.

I turned to face the door. "Sara, don't cry, please! It's okay!"

After another long silence, she said very firmly, "My Papa isn't a bad person!"

I waited for another ten minutes but she didn't say anything else. Sighing, I picked myself off the floor and began to walk downstairs. It accoured to me that Asahina-san must be quite rich to live in such a luxurious place. Then again, it was probably her organization paying for everything.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was met with Asahina-san speaking to someone on the doorstep.

"-ut I don't think I can. I mean, I h-have to go back to my t-time eventually, so I-I don't think I can r-return your l-love-"

That's when jealousy took over my body; I ran downstairs and slammed the door in Koizumi's crumpled face.

**Mugi: Ah, always enough room for a little Koizumi X Mikuru!**

**Crystal: Pah. I don't even like Koizumi X Mikuru.**

**Mugi: Oh, so your awake?**

**Crystal: I couldn't sleep. Anyway, your really rubbish at giving disclaimers. I can't believe you did it without me!**

**Mugi: By the way, people, the dream was all relivent to the plot except for the Kunkida's XD**

**Crystal: Your brain is made of cheese.**

**Mugi: Well, thank you for reading this! Bye Bye Minna!**

**CHEESE!**


	10. Green is the Colour of Hope and Disbelif

**Green is the Colour of Hope, and Disbelief**

**Mugi: Konnichiwa, Minna! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was on holiday. :D**

**Crystal: It rained D:**

**Mugi: But it was still fun. I'm happy with this chapter and are also happy to announce this fic is almost over! Only 3 or 4 chapters to go!**

**Crystal: And you're happy because...**

**Mugi: Because I have a load of ideas for other, less complicated fanfics I want to get started on!**

**Crystal: Why don't you just put this story on hiatus?**

**Mugi: I always finish my fanfics and never start another until I'm done. I'm not giving up on this Fic!**

**Crystal: But you're Mikuru one, and the Closed Space-**

**Mugi: Both one-shots! They don't count!**

**Crystal: But-**

**Mugi: THEY DON'T COUNT! Just shut it and do the disclaimer!**

**Crystal: We own nothing. Nothing but the clothes on our backs.**

**Mugi: We're not Hobo's!**

"K-Kyon-k-kun!"

I stormed away, mind on fire.

_What the hell was he playing at? Why on earth did he go confess his love to Asahina-san of all people? I mean, he's surrounded by girls. Why ask out the only one he can't go out with? And now he's made Asahina-san upset having to reject him._

_Man, I just want to punch his face in!_

Asahina-san grabbed my arm and pulled me round to face her.

"Kyon-kun! How could you do that! K-Koizum-mi-kun was just asking a s-simple question! Please Kyon-kun! Don't be m-m-mad!"

Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she choked out her words. I tugged my sleave out of her grasp and headed out into the yard.

Don't ask me why I went in the yard. I guess I needed some time to cool off.

"For God's freaking sake! What the hell is wrong with that guy!"

"Yaaah!"

Sudden presure on my feet caused me to look down into Real-World Nagato's face.

"N-Nagato! Sorry, I didn't see you. I didn't mean to suprise you!"

Shaking slightly and brushing herself off, she grasped onto my arm for support.

"Sorry."

She sat back down on the small wall and looked up into the sky. I followed her gaze.

"Whoa!"

The sky was illuminated with millions of tiny, twinkling stars.

"Now I can see why you're out here."

Nagato made a sound of approval.

After a few minutes of stargazing, she asked, "Why were you so angry before?"

Her face showed actual concern, so much unlike my Nagato. Her eyes shone in the moonlight, so shiny and anxious... I felt like I had seen this before, in a memory... or a dream...

"Whoa!"

Nagato gave me a confused glance and said, "A-are you alright?"

I grasped my head in my hands. That was strange- I just felt like I had seen that before.

"Deja vu," I mumbled, giving her a reasuring smile.

"Thats good. I was worried."

And then she smiled back. It wasn't the biggest smile in the world, but a beautiful smile that, I'm sure, could make the toughest man in Japan melt like a marshmellow.

I stared at her for a long time, taking in her breath-taking beauty. Now if only my Nagato would smile like that. With that, I glanced at my watch, swore in suprise and kidnapped Sara before running out of the door with a "Thanks for the food!" for Asahina-san and Koizumi, although I doubt they could hear me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knows. I don't know how he knows but he knows.

I guess it's up to me to step in.

28Y0=72&L%_Su2U^^1yA.

What a foolish girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, Koizumi didn't come to school the next day. He may have died of embarrasment. Or he may have been forced through The Glass, into the other world, forced to face Suzumiya, Asakura and their minions, in a maid outfit with only an Othello board to defend himself (my plan).

Either way, Koizumi would have died, so decided to stay home.

Sitting in my classroom, at my desk, in the blistering heat, with Haruhi snoring slightly behind me was not the way I wanted to spend my lunch. So I decided to go eat in the clubroom. Nagato would be there and maybe Asahina-san. And I could have some tea. Yum.

Walking past the cafe, I spotted Tsuruya-san and Asahina-san eating bentos. Asahina-san happened to look my way, her eyes widened and she looked away again.

Damn, I shouldn't have yelled at her.

Sighing, I walked over to the vending machine to get myself a drink.

For some reason, I felt really bored. I wish I could create Closed Space. Hehe, Koizumi would be running around for days.

Bent down and reaching into the vending machine to retrieve her prize was a very familiar person.

Emiri Kimidori.

I wouldn't say she was one of my closest friends, but we said hi to each other in the corridors and sometimes stopped to chat on the way home.

"Kimidori-san!"

She looked up in suprise and then smiled.

"Kyon-kun, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks. Hey, do you have any plans for lunch? Are you eating with anyone?"

She shook her head.

"I am not. Why do you ask?"

"Um, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Um, okay."

And that's how I ended up sitting with a smart, beautiful, B+ girl for lunch alone together. Not that I'm interested in her in that way, I'd just thought I'd point out that Taniguchi would practically explode with jealousy if he found out.

There was an akward silence, avoiding each others gaze; the only sound was that of muching on our pickled vegetables and rice.

"Sorry I made you sit with me," I blurted out at last, "You probably wanted to sit with your friends."

Kimidori-san looked up from her food and shook her head.

"No. It is alright. I actually do have something I need to talk to you about."

Well, why didn't you talk to me, instead of creating this really tense atmosphere!?

She sat there for a few seconds, taking deep breaths, before murmuring, "How should I say this...?"

Finally, she looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I know about Sara Suzumiya."

My eyes widened. I know there were many people involved, but now Kimidori-san aswell? This was crazy!

"I work undercover in Suzumiya-sama's Organisation. I have been tracking him and reporting back to Nagato-san, at her request. It seems she felt not knowing would put Haruhi Suzumiya and, you, in danger. She also requested I not tell you, but..."

She grasped her hair with her fists and said loudly, "But I had to tell you! I had to tell you about the file, it may be our only hope, if we are to keep this world safe, Asahina-san's in trouble, but a TPDD would, it would ruin everything-"

Wait wait wait.

What?

"Hold on," I said, grasping her wrist, "What are you talking about? How do you know about Asahina-san and this weird file and what was that about a TPDD?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was rambling nonsense. But where to start..."

"Well, you could start by telling me how you knew Asahina-san was in trouble."

She nodded. "Because I work undercover over there. I was with Suzumiya-san in his office when he was talking to Asahina-san, right before he went to confront you. He said, "I have a favour to ask of you." Then he grabbed her hand and snapped this braclet onto her wrist."

She held her hand out to me and I took it. On her wrist was a simple, silver braclet.

"Why did he give you and Asahina-san braclets?"

"It is the way he keeps all the Humanoid Interfaces under control. One push of a button and he can send electric currents through the braclet and shock us."

I stared. Sounded like something out of a really bad spy novel or cheesy manga.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Asahina-san regonised it and tried to slip it off, but she could not. Suzumiya-sama then said, "Give me what I want and I'll let you and your friends go." But of course, she did not."

My blood was starting to boil.

"She told him he would never have one and he got angry. He pressed the button to activate the braclet repetedly for two minutes. When she did not give up, he ordered Asakura-san to kill you."

That was my breaking point.

"No way! How dare he do that to Asahina-san! Why does he want a TPDD so much anyway? And why does Asahina-san go to such lengths to keep them from him? I swear I am going to kill him!"

Kimidori-san looked shocked.

"Kyon-kun! Sit down and do not shout so loudly! People will hear you!"

"I don't care if anyone hears me! You hear this everyone!? I'M TORTURING ASAHINA-SAN IN ANOTHER WORLD!"

The instant those words left my mouth, I regretted them dearly. Thirty eyes turned toward me, some looking worried, some freaked out, others angry.

I felt my face burn and I sat down. Kimidori-san had her hands over her mouth, silver braclet glinting in the mid-April sun.

"Kyon-kun..."

"I know, I know. Sorry."

Kimidori-san lowered her hands and continued.

"Well anyway, he went out to kill you to force Asahina-san to give in. And when Koizumi-san appeared, he knew he could win her over. Why else do you think he went after his best friend?"

"Hold on, what?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know. I don't know much about time-travel... would it be classified to tell you? Well I'm guessing you would find out anyway... Asahina-san and Koizumi-san have been seeing each other for over a year now. However, there is a twist."

Hold on, I'm still trying not to imagine that smug bastard getting it on with my precious Asahina-san.

"Asakura-san is in love with Koizumi-san."

WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?

"Kimidori-san, you're not screwing with me, are you?"

"I am not. Do you really think you could have survived Asakura-san if Koizumi-san had not appeared? She missed you deliberatly."

This is confusing. First there is people who aren't who they're supposed to be and people that don't exist and people who are meant to be dead and people from the future and now... everyone's in love with everyone. This doesn't make sense.

"I really don't understand where this is going, but continue."

"Well, I have no proof, but I feel that Asahina-san is probably starting to cave in. She hasn't seen you in a few days and knowing Asakura-san, she probably believes you're dead."

"Wait, she's from the future, so she knows what happens to me, right?"

"Asakura-san is not from this world. She can change the future of this world, even cause paradox's if she wants to and she will not be harmed. Asahina-san may believe she has already done so."

"But if Asakura changed the future, wouldn't Asahina-san... I don't know... disappear or something?"

"She would be in another world. She would not be affected. Her younger self could be killed by Asakura-san and her older self would live on. However, this is a complicated matter which cannot really be explained well, and you would not understand anyways."

I facepalmed. Seriously, my life is so confusing!

"Okay, okay, why does Suzumiya want a TPDD so much?"

"I do not know."

Well that was simple.

"Really?"

"Yes. His intentions are unknown. However, I can say with confidence that he probably plans to go back in time and change things. He would hide away his sister before she got kidnapped. He would save his wife before she died. He would stop sliders before they attack and know their every move."

"Wouldn't that cause the future to change?"

"Yes."

"Does he know this?"

"I do not think so."

"I see."

Strangely similar to conversations I've had with Nagato before.

"Um, and what was this about a file?"

"Oh yes. Well you see, when Sara was young, I-"

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Kimidori-san stopped mid-sentence.

"That is the school bell. We must continue this conversation another time. Kyon-kun, would it be possible for me to speak to Sara?"

I stood up from the table and packed my half eaten bento away.

"Sure, if you don't mind waiting around while I'm at the Brigade meeting, you can come back to my place."

Kimidori-san smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Kyon-kun."

With that, she turned away from me and began to walk toward the other side of the school.

I sighed and threw away my empty soda can.

I'm so used to having such a crazy life, but this has to be the craziest thing that has happened to me so far.

"Kyon!"

I turned around, and annoyingly saw Taniguchi sprinting toward me, Kunikida in tow.

"Kyon! I can't believe you just asked that Kimidori girl out! I mean, I didn't know you even knew her name! How do you get girls so easily?"

Damn you, Taniguchi.

"It's not what you think. She's just helping with homework-"

"Ahhh. A study date!"

I need to think up some better excuses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking over to the clubroom, I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Okay, I know a lot of things are wrong at the moment, but I had a feeling something was wrong with Haruhi. She'd slept through the morning classes. She hadn't turned up for afternoon classes. I hadn't even seen her eat lunch.

I should have woken her up.

I knocked on the door of the Literary Clubroom, but hearing no pitiful screams from Asahina-san, I opened the door and stepped inside.

At first, I thought the room was empty. There was no maid preparing tea, no smiling creep with a deck of cards or a board game (although today I hadn't expected it), no hyperactive Brigade leader. I'd have thought Nagato would have been here, but even the sound of pages being turned was missing from the clubroom.

Was Brigade meeting cancelled and Haruhi hadn't bothered to tell me? Not even a note on the door?

I began to walk toward the door, silently cursing Haruhi in my mind, when-

"Kyonnn~"

What the hell???

Spinning round to see who had spoken to me, I gave the room a once over. Nobody was here.

"Y-Yuki~?"

Okay, this was strange. I looked around the corner, behind the bookshelf, the only places I couldn't see from the doorway. Nothing.

"It's not my fault~"

I was starting to get really freaked out.

"Sor-rry, Mikuuuru-chan~"

Then I realized. I rushed over to the computer. Sitting in the chair with her head on the keyboard was Haruhi.

I held my breath. I really didn't want to wake up a sleeping Haruhi. No doubt, she wasn't a happy person if she was woken up.

I glanced at the screen. A search engine. What was she searching?

I hastily clicked on History and chose Today. Two links appeared.

I clicked on the first one.

.com

A cosplay website. Looking for outfits for Asahina-san to wear, obviously.

The next link was back to a search on that search engine she had been on.

I clicked on it.

Instantly a list of websites appeared. Most of them were for random things, such as online shopping and car insurance. However, in the search engine bar, Haruhi had typed 'TPDD'.

I stared at the screen. Did Haruhi know about TPDD's? At least the search hadn't come up with anything important. But how had she known?

"What are you doing?"

Crap.

I looked down to see I was leaning over Haruhi, her eyes staring up into mine. They looked like they were on fire.

"You nosey jerk!"

I'm screwed.

"How dare you look at my personal things!"

She sat up suddenly, smacking me in the face with her ribbon-adorned head. She closed down the Internet.

"You better not have done anything perverted!"

You don't have to worry about that.

Trying to direct the topic off me being a pervert, I asked, "Where are the others."

"Mikuru-chan's got cleaning duty, Yuki's at the Computer Research Society today and Koizumi-kun's ill."

She pouted.

"You'd better not have any plans today Kyon, because it's going to take longer to look for aliens and espers with just the three of us. And we've still got to wait for Mikuru-chan!"

"Haruhi, what's a TPDD?"

Haruhi looked at me like I was retarded.

"Kyon, are you an idiot?"

"You were the one who typed it in!"

"I never! My head must have done it while I was asle- resting."

No way. There is no way that was a coicidence.

"Did you hear Asahina-san talking about it?"

"No. Kyon, do you have any idea what a TPDD is?"

"Umm... no."

"Then shut up."

Just then I remembered Kimidori-san.

"Damn, Kimidori!"

"Green*? What are you talking about, Kyon? What does green have to do with anything? You know what, Mikuru and I will go by ourselves, we don't want to catch your stupidity."

With that she pouted and stormed off toward what I thought was probably the second year classrooms.

"And don't think you won't have to work extra hard once you've finished therepy!"

I know.

I made my way toward the library, where I promised to meet Kimidori-san after school. I found her reading a thick Nagato book, turning each page every few seconds. Well, she is a Data Entity, so no suprise there.

"Kimidori-san. We can leave now."

She looked up at me with beautiful eyes, slotted her book back into place and nodded.

Walking out of the school gates, I couldn't help but notice how petite and graceful she was. Did the Intergrated Thought Entity make all their Interfaces beautiful?

"Kimidori-san, you were going to say something to me before. What is this file?"

Kimidori-san sighed and looked at the sky dramatically.

"It is a hope, and hopefully, a saviour."

***For those of you who don't know (although you probably do) Kimidori, in Japanese, means green.**

**Mugi: Wow, fitted in two characters in one chapter! Sorry for all the explainy stuff again, I think this Fanfic lives on explainy stuff. And thanks to Emiri showing up, I have officially included every character from the series!**

**Crystal: What about Keiichi? Yutaka? Mori? Arakawa? Shaimasen? Haruhi-world Asakura? You have failed, Muges.**

**Mugi: Fine, every MAIN character, in some form. Hehe, Koizumi's gone into depression.**

**Crystal: Never thought I'd see the day. Lack of espers in this fic makes me sad.**

**Mugi: Ah well. Haruhi had a big part in this chapter, for all you Haruhi deprived people. I realised she has had the average total of 4 lines in the rest of the fic. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and do my English Coursework T__________T**

**Crystal: Bye Bye!**


	11. TROHS Part 1 Splintered Hope

**The Realisation of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1**

**Splintered Hope**

**Mugi: WOOOP! I really like this chapter! And I'm finally getting to the climax of the story! YAY!**

**Chicken: Bleugh, you're so mushy.**

**Mugi: ARGH! Who is this? How did you get in my fanfic!?**

**Chicken: It's me, AnimeCrystalPearl. I changed my name so mom wouldn't keep reading my fanfics, it's embarrassing.**

**Mugi: Ha! She doesn't know my account!**

**Chicken: So now my name is Chickencheesestring.**

**Mugi: *Pffft***

**Chicken: We don't own Haruhi and Mugi won't be alive to own it in anyway when I'm finished with her *glares evily*.**

**Mugi: *wimper***

I unlocked the door and walked inside, Kimidori-san following.

"Imouto!" I called up the stairs (because my mom was in the house).

She took the stairs two at a time, rushing down to greet me.

"Kyon-kun! You're home! Oh, and you brought a friend home too. Mom! Kyon-kun got a girlfriend!"

Screw you, Sara, we have important buisness!

At the mention of the word 'girlfriend', my mother was upon me like a hawk.

"A girlfriend. Who is this girlfriend? You never mentioned a girlfriend, Kyon. Oh, how adorable. She's so cute! I love your hair, darling, it really is lovely-"

"Mom, please," I cried, trying to shut her up, "Kimidori-san is here to help me with homework, so we'll be going up to my room now-"

Damn.

My mom nearly exploded.

"Your room! Are you sure you don't want to do it down here? I'll let you watch television and bring you snacks and-"

"No, mom, but thanks anyway."

I pulled Kimidori-san up the stairs to avoid any more conversation with my mom.

"But Kyon, don't you think it's a bit early to go to that stage?!"

I shut the door of Sara's room on my mothers voice and tried to think of something to say to Kimidori-san, to explain everything, to apologise. However, Kimidori-san was already busy setting up Sara's laptop.

Sara's eyes widened as she seemed to remember something.

"I-it's you! Y-you, you're here and... like you w-w-were before..."

Typing away on Sara's laptop, Kimidori-san seemed to only half listen to what she was saying.

"Sara, do you remember the code I told you three years ago?"

"Umm... 28W.. or was it X? Umm... 0=73+l... umm... I can't remember! I don't know, I'm sorry, I wrote it down somewhere, before I got the computer, but I don't know where it's gone! I...I'll look for it!"

She crawled under her bed. Sitting in her little pink armchair, I asked, "Do you two know each other?"

Kimidori-san nodded, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"I was undercover three years ago, when Sara was about to cross The Glass for the first time. I had once managed to hack into Asakura-san's computer and found this code. I told Sara before she left because I thought it might be useful. However, she didn't understand it. But I still feel it may be important. It was the only code I never managed to crack, so it must have been in a very special code."

She typed continuously.

"However, I think I am close to cracking it. Each part is in a different code, so it has taken me this long to uncover this."

She stopped typing and bekoned me toward the screen. There she had typed.

_30th Suzumiya point L N_umber 72.

I stared at it for ages, trying to make sense of it. How could this be of any help.

"It appears to be a date of some sort."

Well, yeah, the 30th. Which is today. It has something to do with Haruhi. Or maybe my other self. Or Sara. Or the other Haruhi. Okay, no idea. And what about this 'Point L'?

"Number 72."

Yeah, what about it?

"Found it!"

Sara passed Kimidori-san a crumpled piece of paper, her hair a mess and scratches on her face. Ouch, what did she do, run through a room of needles?

"Thank you."

She then dropped the piece of paper on the floor and began typing again.

Wait, that's it?

Sara looked crushed.

"I searched everywhere for that!"

"I only needed it to confirm the code I had processed in my files was correct."

Sara pouted.

"Number 72 is signaling a picture file."

How she knew this I don't know, but I nodded. Kimidori-san clicked to show the hidden files, then typed in the search box '72'.

A lot of files appeared. However, all seemed to be written accounts, reports and codes. After a few minutes of searching, Kimidori-san stopped on a btmap file. She nodded at Sara and me, who were watching eagarly, then double clicked the file. A picture appeared. A picture of a very familiar girl with silky green hair and a fanged smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"30th, Suzumiya, Point L..."

"Tsuruya-san," I whispered. Sara took a deep breath. Everybody looked horrified. Then...

"Why is there a picture of Tsuruya?"

I turned to Kimidori-san, who shook her head, then said, "I have absolutly no idea."

Everyone looked at the code again.

"Okay, something is happening today, to do with somebody who has the name Suzumiya and Tsuruya at 'Point L'. What do you think, Kimidori-san?"

"I feel it does not concern Suzumiya-sama, otherwise he would have known what the code means."

"Yes, I did ask Papa about it and he said he didn't know what it means. But he said it was probably just alien babble."

She blushed and looked away from Kimidori-san. However, Kimidori-san did not seem offended.

"I also do not think it has anything to do with Sara, as the code was written two years ago, when nobody had any grudge against Sara."

That did make sense. But how did Asakura know what was going to happen two years in the future?

"So that leaves either Haruhi Suzumiya from the real world or Haruhi Suzumiya from this world."

So that means Haruhi could be in trouble!

"I'm going to call Haruhi and see if she's alright."

I dialled up her number and waited for the dial tone to end and for Haruhi to pick up.

"WHAT!?"

Typical Haruhi to not even say hello.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

"WHAT!?"

I could faintly hear rave music in the background.

"Haruhi, are you at a club?"

"WHAT!?"

"ARE YOU AT A CLUB?!"

"WHO IS THIS!?"

"KYON!"

"KYON! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME!?"

"ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"I'M FINE! WHY, IDIOT!?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"AT HOME!"

"THEN WHY IS THERE RAVE MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND!?"

"WHAT!?"

God my voice was hurting.

"ARE YOU IN A CLUB!?"

"NO!"

"A PARTY!?"

"N-NO!"

The stutter was all I needed to tell she was lying.

"WHO'S PARTY!?"

"NOBODY'S PARTY!"

"IS IT TSURUYA-SAN'S!?"

"I'M HANGING UP, JERK!"

Beeeeeeeeeeep.

The line went dead and my ears breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned to Sara and Kimidori-san, both of whom had weird expressions on their faces.

"Haruhi's at Tsuruya-san's party."

Kimidori-san's face seemed to stiffen, Sara's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Then, that means, that means this code is telling us that Haruhi will be at Tsuruya's party today. And we know she's there right now. We also suspect that something big is going to happen if Ryou-chan had it on her computer and didn't tell Papa. So 'Point L' must be the location of the party!"

Kimidori-san nodded in approval.

"We should go to Tsuruya-san's house immediatly."

Wait, we might need some back-up...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, I stood outside of Nagato's apartment building, murmuring into the speakers and feeling like an idiot.

"Nagato, it's me, Kyon."

"..."

"Are you there?"

"..."

"You can answer yes or no."

"..."

"Nagato?"

"..."

I gave up. She was either not at home or simply refusing to talk to me. However, it unnerved me slightly. Since when did Nagato... go out?

I really didn't want to go this alone. I mean, Kimidori-san would obviously be of some help, but I'd feel completly safe if Nagato were around. I couldn't call for the other Nagato, as I really didn't want Asahina-san to come with us, in case she got hurt. Who else could I ask?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I'm doing this. This is one of the things I swore never to do in my entire life.

I was going to ask Koizumi for help.

I stood at the door and raised my hand to knock.

I stood there for an age.

I couldn't really do this. I was planning to ask if I could borrow some of his more powerful esper buddies, but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to do it. What use would they be anyway?

However, looking back at the taxi Kimidori-san and Sara were waiting in, I sighed and, with the upmost difficulty, tapped the door three times.

...

...

...

.............................

Seriously??? Koizumi too? Come on, Koizumi, I know you're in there, hiding under your bed crying your eyes out because you got rejected by a girl. God, grow up, you big baby!

I knocked again, then again and once more, until I couldn't feel my knuckles. Growling in fustration, I climbed over the garden fence, spied an open window and climbed inside.

I was in the kitchen. Although the only way it could be disinguished as a kitchen was the fact that there was a large fridge in the corner. Every surface was covered in dirty dishes and leftovers and bugs. A few horrible cockroaches.

I gave a small squeal (although thankfully, nobody was there to hear) and bolted out of the door into the hallway.

Trying to control my shakes, I snuck across the hallway and began to climb the rickety stairs, which creaked every step. It was seriously like being in a haunted or abandoned house. How could Koizumi have gotten the room so messy in a day?

It was then I noticed I hadn't seen any furniture around. There were marks on the walls signalling where picture frames and shelves had been. A lone draw lay upside down on the top step, it's contents spilling down the staircase like a waterfall.

I reached the top of the stairs and tried to decide which one was Koizumi's room. Choosing the door nearest to me, I knocked, whispered, "Koizumi, you in there?" and then, "I'm coming in."

The door squeaked open and I looked in disbelief around an empty room.

Completly empty. In fact, there were holes in the wall where the radiator and fireplace must have once been.

This was strange. He wasn't moving, was he? I didn't see a moving van and furniture like that can't just disappear overnight.

Where were his parents? I never really thought about it before, but I had always assumed Koizumi was like me, with annoying parents and a cosy house and maybe even a brat of a little brother or sister. The worst situation I could think of was that he was staying with one of his esper pals, having a laugh. I never once thought for a moment he lived by himself.

Like Asahina-san, and like Nagato too, all alone, with such a burden on their shoulders, knowing one false move could destroy the world... they've never really been able to enjoy a typical, high school life in three years or, in Nagato's case, ever.

I clenched my fists and moved onto the next room. I knocked, waiting for any reply, or even any sound of movement.

A rustle. A quiet noise that, if I hadn't been holding my breath and had my ear pressed to the wood of the door, I would have missed. And enough to let me breathe a sigh of relief and say, "Koizumi, I'm coming in."

I half expected the door to be locked, but I guess I'd caught him off guard; once the door opened, I was met with Koizumi, sitting up in bed, in his pajamas and looking horrified.

"Can I come in?"

"Kyon! What are you doing here! I never answered the door, you broke into my house!"

Ignoring this, I akwardly sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Where is everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Koizumi looked confused, yet still refused to look at me.

"You know, your parents. Your family. Or whoever you live with. And where's all their stuff?"

I already knew the answer, but I wanted Koizumi to confirm my suspisions.

"They.. They're out..."

"You liar, Koizumi. You live all by yourself, don't you? There's nothing in this house, no life. The only room that seems to be lived in is this one! You... you're lonely, aren't you."

Koizumi blushed and turned away. An extremely akward silence followed.

Damn it, Kyon, why did you say that? As if things weren't akward enough!

"You're right."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I mean about my family. They don't live here. Heck, they don't even live in this country! They live in America."

Seriously?

"How did you get to come here of all places?"

"Well, I was situated at an esper HQ if you will, and I was the only one who was at high school age, so I needed to transfer here. Plus I'm of Japanese origin and my family were very helpful by speaking Japanese and English around the house, so I'm fluent in both languages."

Hold on, you're missing one crucial point here.

"So your parents just let you fly off to Japan, enroll here and live by yourself. That doesn't seem right somehow."

Koizumi gave a half-smile and a weak chuckle, turning to face me at last. As soon as I could see his face, I could see how terrible he looked.

His eyes were bloodshot and red, his perfect hair a mess, his skin pale and tinged with green. He had huge bags under his eyes and a cut on his cheek. And, uh, he needed a shave.

"Whoa, Koizumi, what happened to you?"

He ignored me and said, "They don't know that I'm here. I mean, they know that I'm in Japan, because I left them a note, but they don't know where I live or how to contact me. It's best they don't know about me and what I am."

I didn't know what to do. If it was Asahina-san, I would have hugged her and comforted her. If it was Nagato (although that would be unlikely) I guess I'd kind of tell her how empathetic I felt. If it was Haruhi, I'd probably try and say something really deep and end up being called a retard.

But Koizumi was a different story. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't hug him or tell him my feelings or say something mushy and deep. But I had to do something.

I patted him on the back slightly and then looked at the floor.

Koizumi laughed, a proper laugh this time.

"Well, I think I know what you came here to talk about. And I know what you're going to say. I'm being stupid. And I know that you like Asahina-san too-"

BRIIIIING!

I was just about to throttle Koizumi! Who rang and foiled my revenge!

I brought the phone to my ear.

"KYON-KUN! I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!!"

Damn, Sara. Wait, Sara!

"Koizumi, I need you to come with me. I'll tell you all the details on the way. Basically, Haruhi's in trouble and we kind of need to be heroes right now."

Koizumi jumped out of bed and grabbed a brown jacket hanging on the door handle.

Dashing downstairs and unlocking the door, he bolted outside, me straggling behind and out of breath. He ran to the taxi and flung open the door.

"Ah. Koizumi-san. You are here. And... in your pajamas."

Kimidori-san blushed and looked away. Sara scooted over and let Koizumi in beside her. I climbed in front.

Kimidori-san was finding it hard to look Koizumi in the eyes without giving a small giggle. So she decided to look out of the window the entire journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 MINUTES LATER

"Here you are, Sir. That'll be three thousand yen."

I choked.

"I can't pay that! The journey only lasted twenty minutes!"

"But you made me wait for half an hour."

It seriously took that long!?

"So sir, if you will..." He held out his hand.

"Umm..."

I fumbled in my wallet. A few hundred yen coins fell into my palm. That was it.

I looked up at the taxi driver, who was starting to become impatient.

"Any time today, son."

I looked around desperatly at the misfit group, a pleading look on my face. Sara had her hands over her mouth in disbelief and looked like she was going to burst into a fit of giggles. Koizumi was jumpy and fidgety and I could tell he just wanted to get moving. Finally, Kimidori-san looked me in the eyes, sighed and walked over to the taxi driver. She pulled her purse out of her small shoulder bag and rumaged through, then amurged with a wad of notes and coins in her fist.

"Three thousand yen."

With that, she placed the lump of money in the mans hand and shut the door, waving goodbye as he pulled away.

"Kimidori-san, I'm so sorry, I really should have-"

"It's fine, Kyon-kun. We have bigger things to deal with."

We began to half walk, half sprint toward Tsuruya-san's house. I knew we were heading in the right direction. I could hear the thump of loud music from across the street.

I opened the door and walked inside.

Havoc is all I can say. Complete and utter chaos. The room was flashing a thousand different colours. Food covered the floor and lolling people covered all the available seats. I made my way over to the food table. Cans. Drink. As in alchohol. Trying not to imagine what Haruhi would be like under the influence of drink, I gazed around and spotted a familiar face.

Nagato.

I walked over to her, the others searching the room for Haruhi or Tsuruya.

"Hey, Nagato!"

She turned round to face me. However, she seemed off. Her face was coloured and she had a lazy smile on her face. A smile.

"Kyooooon-kun~" she purred, hugging my waist and looking up at me, "There you are, you silly nilly! You - hic - found meeeeeeeeee!"

This really disturbed me.

"Nagato, have you seen Haruhi or Tsuruya-san? It's a bit random, but-"

"Kyooon, you don't neeeed that selfish bitch to have fun! You have Yuuuuuuuuuuuki!!!!"

"Nagato, are you feeling alright?"

"Super duper, Kyon-kun~!" she slurred, pulling herself unsteadily to her feet by gripping my shirt, "you look - hic - sad Kyooon~. Let Yuki - hic - cheeeer you up!"

And with that, she pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me full on the mouth. Taken by suprise, I kissed back instinctivly and pulled her closer.

What? I'm a guy. I'm weak. A gorgeous A- girl was kissing me without being blackmailed to do so or with the fate of the world depending on it!

My instincts then took over and I pushed her away.

"Nagato, what the hell are you doing!?!?"

Nagato's grin drooped and she stuttered, "Kyooooooo-"

She bent over and threw up violently, all over my new shoes.

Man, I didn't think my kissing was that bad.

This didn't make any sense anyway. There was no way Nagato could get drunk. Absolutly no way. And to think the silent alien with no emotions just kissed me... My perverted side has to say, it rather enjoyed it.

"Let me go, you bland bitch! Seaweed hair! Ugly mug!"

That was in no doubt, Haruhi. I turned and was met with a rather pissed off Haruhi in a rather revealing outfit and a rather relieved Emiri Kimidori holding her arms behind her back. She stopped the random insults as she caught sight of me.

"Kyon! What are you doing here? This is a giiiiiirls party! Is Kyon-kun a girl? Do I have to call you Kyonko?"

Haruhi was downright pissed.

"Ooooooh! Pajama party! Kyonko, do you have any pajamies I can borroooow? Hahahahahaha, look, you made Yuki pukey! Haha, I win, hahahahahaha..."

"Haruhi, snap out of it!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Kyoooooooooonko! The room's spinning! I think I'm going to-"

I knew what was going to happen before it did, and I watched in disgust as Haruhi vomited right where Nagato had, all over my brand new sneakers I knew, now, I could never wear again.

Haruhi collapsed onto the sofa Nagato had been sitting on, clutching her stomach and retching, then passed out.

"Oh man, what are we supposed to do with them?"

Koizumi shivered in his thin PJ's, Sara shrugged and sipped from a can (which I hastily snatched off her), and Kimidori-san seemed deep in thought.

"We should take them to Nagato-san's apartment. Then, when Suzumiya-san wakes up, she will think she slept over at Nagato-san's. We need her as far away from Tsuruya-san as possible, at least for tonight."

Koizumi bent down and lifted Haruhi bridal-style as Nagato flopped over; whilst we were talking, she must have fallen to sleep leaning on Haruhi. I pulled her up onto my back. She was suprisingly light. I mean, I knew she was small, but I never thought she would weigh about as much as a handful of feathers.

Kimidori-san looked around, searching for any signs of Tsuruya-san, then signalled for us to follow her.

ZOOOOOOOM!

A figure wizzed past us at break-neck speed, screaming, "Outta the way, punks!"

I spun round just in time to see the figure sprint straight into the door frame the opposite side of the room.

"Yeouch!", the figure cried, shaking its head.

I ran over to Asahina-san and pulled her up. After seeing how drunk she got on a little sake, I was worried about how she was going to behave.

"Leave me alone, hooligan," Asahina-san yelled, shoving me in the stomach, "the Macaroni Pirates are after meeeee!"

With that, she clumsily climbed the stairs, scrambling over to the door at the top. I hastily followed, Nagato still on my back, the rest of the possey still following me like dogs. I flung open the door to reveal-

An empty room. However, the room had seven doors surrounding it, making it impossible for me to figure out which one Asahina-san had run through. Opening one of the doors, I was greeted by yet another empty room. And another. And another.

After running through eleven doors, I began to feel a little scared. I have to admit it. With no knowing where I was, or where Tsuruya-san was, and with Nagato drunk as hell, I was beginning to panic. I had lost Kimidori-san and Sara a few doors down, so Koizumi and I stood in a blank room, carrying two unconcious teenage girls, frantically racking our brains for anything that could get us out.

After a few minutes of thinking and coming up with nothing, I opened a random door and prayed it was the right one, knowing we were at least eight rooms away from the entrance. I was met with a room that didn't seem to be empty. However, the only way this room was different to others was that there was a futon in the middle of the floor. Koizumi and I placed Haruhi and Nagato down on the futon and sat down against the wall, panting and huffing.

"Where... do you think... Kimidori... and Sara... have got... to?" Koizumi huffed.

"No... idea." I panted back.

Shivering slightly about what would happen if Tsuruya-san found us in here with Haruhi and perhaps foiling her plan, or at the very least, ruining her party, Koizumi picked himself off the ground and walked over to the futon closet.

"We should let Suzumiya-san and Nagato-san rest here, while we-"

"What? Are you insane? We'll never find them again! And Tsuruya-san may be after Haruhi, we can't leave her here without any form of protection!"

"Nagato-san-"

"-would be useless, because she's dead to the world!"

Sighing and nodding his head, Koizumi placed the pillow he had removed back in the closet and went to close the door.

He pulled. And he pulled. But no matter what, there was a large gap between the door and the frame. It was stuck.

Glancing down at the floor, I paled and whispered, "Koizumi, is that a foot?"

**Chicken: AAARRRGGGGHHHH! A FOOT!**

**Mugi: Yups. Does it give you chills?**

**Chicken: No. I already know what's going to happen, so you can't scare me!**

**Mugi: Pout face.**

**Chicken: So you acctually did a long chapter for once! Good for you Smuges.**

**Mugi: Thank You! And I hope you enjoy, so please review! And if you didn't like, don't worry, there are sooooo many fanfics coming your way!**

**Chicken: *groan*.**

**Mugi: WHAT WAS THAT!!!???**


	12. REVISION! Please read

**Okay.**

**I'm just going to come out and say it =(**

**I'm starting again.**

**That's right. I'm going to go back and revise all the chapters of Unbreakable Glass so far. I wrote this story a year ago and it's been bugging me since. I really, really, REALLY want to finish this story!**

**I feel that I've grown as a writer over the past year and that this just isn't up to standard anymore. On most fanfics, I will just let it go and forget about it. However, this was the first serious fanfic I ever considered writing and, even considering how confusing, pointless and badly written it is, I still love it a lot. This time, I'm serious about it.**

**However, I will be regularly updating another major fanfic, Silence (written by me and Cha-Cha-Cheesecake), so I apologise for slow updates on Unbreakable Glass :/**

**I know by doing this, I will probably lose the few UB fans I happen to have, and I apologize for the inconvenience. But hopefully, with a LOT of revision, Unbreakable Glass can become bigger and better than ever! Hahaha!**

**Once again, sorry and thank you to those people who stuck by me so long ^_^ I love you guys! Look out for Unbreakable Glass: Revised coming soon!**

… **Yeah, I'm keeping the old one up. There will be a lot of plot changes in UB:R, so the original will still be accessible for anyone who wants to read it ^-^**

**~Mugi x **


End file.
